James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata
by LoveKP
Summary: La pelea con Lord Voldemort ha finalizado y nuestro héroe ha vivido una vida plena con su esposa y tres hijos. Su hijo mayor James cursa su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde se topará con un misterio del que no parará hasta descifrarlo. James tendrá aventuras, acción, emoción, un poco de romance y porque no, también diversión.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **PROLOGO**

Era una noche con demasiado viento, las calles estaban vacías y ni un alma se encontraba alrededor, hasta que apareció una mujer con botas bajas y abrigo negro. Ella caminaba por las calles de Londres, y sus pasos resonaban en la desolada ciudad, llevaba sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos y sostenía con fuerza su varita mágica que oculta.

Llego a la altura de un callejón sucio lleno de cajas de cartón y bolsas negras que contenían basura. Camino hasta la puerta trasera de un negocio y toco dos veces, espero a que abrieran. Quien abrió fue un hombre grande corpulento y tenía tatuados ambos brazos, los tatuajes eran varios, pero la mujer se fijó exactamente en uno solo, este decía "mata muggles", tenía una cara malhumorada y mirada de asesino.

-Traigo un paquete para Yovani -hablo la mujer con tono de voz italiana.

La mujer saco de su otro bolsillo izquierdo una caja de cartón pequeña y sonó algo en su interior.

El hombre tomo el paquete.

-¡Petrificus totalum! -grito la voz de un hombre quien apareció de la nada.

El corpulento guardia de la puerta quedo paralizado y cayó de espaldas haciendo vibrar el suelo.

La mujer comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en un hombre un poco gordinflón y pelirrojo.

-Harry la próxima vez tú serás la mujer -se quejó Ron quien le molestaba traer vestido debajo del abrigo-. Odio usar vestido, no sé cómo las mujeres lo soportan -continúo quejándose y su compañero auror se limitó a reír-. No es gracioso.

-Bueno Ron, yo jamás te pedí que usaras vestido, las mujeres también usan pantalones-no pudo evitar reír más fuerte al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Espero que este muchachote sepa algo más porque estamos llegando a un callejón sin salida, -Ron miro a su alrededor- literalmente.

Harry tomo la capa de invisibilidad del suelo y la sacudió para quitarle el polvo que podía habérsele pegado por estar en el suelo. Esa capa la había recibido en su primer año de escuela en Hogwarts como regalo de navidad con una nota donde le pedían que la usara bien. La capa había pertenecido a su padre y le había sido de mucha utilidad a lo largo de su vida.

Harry miro con nostalgia la capa y su amigo lo noto.

-Harry, yo sé que es tu hijo, pero piénsalo, la capa nos ha salvado el pellejo una infinidad de veces -argumento Ron.

-No Ron, la capa es un legado y debo dársela a mi hijo -Harry sonrió.

-¡Tonterías dale el mapa del merodeador y con eso le bastara! -argumento Ron.

-No, ese será para Albus cuando llegue su tiempo -sonrió Harry.

Tras terminar su misión nocturna ambos amigos regresaron a su casa con su respectiva familia.

Ambas familias vivían en el valle de Godric Gryffindor, Ron vivía a unas calles de la casa de Harry así que en cuanto aparecieron se despidieron y Ron emprendió su caminata a casa.

Ron entro de puntillas, para así no despertar a Hermione pues sabía que de ser así le esperaba un gran regaño. Sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados cuando la habitación se ilumino.

-Ronald Weasley -llamo su esposa con tono de regaño- ¿Sabes acaso que hora es? -pregunto enojada.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un escalón de las escaleras frente a la puerta de entrada y la luz que iluminaba el lugar provenía de su varita.

-Bueno yo...-quiso explicar que había salido en una misión de auror, pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

Hermione lo observo de pies a cabeza y arqueo la ceja.

-¿Acaso ese es mi vestido? -le pregunto sorprendida.

-Yo te lo explico...salí con Harry y... -comenzó a tartamudear.

-Sabes que, no quiero saber -su esposa se levantó y subió las escaleras mientras contenía la risa.

-Uff me he librado de una buena -se dijo a si mismo suspirando de alivio y subió las escaleras.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El inicio de una aventura.**

Ya había pasado 18 años desde la pelea con Voldemort, Harry y sus amigos habían hecho sus vidas lo más normal posible e incluso ahora tenían hijos.

Fleur Delacour y Bill tuvieron tres hijos, Victory de penúltimo año en Hogwarts casa Gryffindor, Louis de quinto año igualmente Gryffindor y Dominique estudiaba en Beauxbatons.

Charly no había tenido hijos, pues sus hijos eran sus dragones.

Percy tuvo dos hijas, Molly y Lucy, de nueve y cuatro años respectivamente.

Jorge tuvo también dos hijos, un niño de once llamado Fred en honor a su hermano y Roxana que tenía la misma edad que Molly, ellas dos eran uña y mugre.

Ron con Hermione habían tenido también dos hijos Rose de diez y Hugo de ocho años.

Harry y Ginny tenían tres hijos o más bien cuatro pues Teddy Lupin era como un hijo para Harry. Ted estaba cursando su último año de Hogwarts en casa Gryffindor, James Sirius iniciaría este año y Albus Severus junto con Lily Luna empezarían años después.

La familia un día antes había ido a comprar los útiles de su hijo mayor James quien era idéntico a su padre, tenía el cabello negro, era delgado y usaba lentes, lo único que había sacado de su madre eran los ojos azules.

La alarma sonó y Harry se levantó con demasiado sueño arrastrando los pies rumbo al baño para alistarse, Ginny como siempre se levantó con mucha energía, salió al pasillo y se encargó de entrar a despertar a cada uno de sus hijos.

El cuarto de Lili estaba tapizado por todos lados de color rosa, Harry decía que atravesaba su etapa de querer ser una princesa, Albus tenía todo ordenado y acomodado a la perfección, él era un entusiasta del orden y control, se podía decir que su cuarto relucía de limpio, por otro lado, el cuarto de James era un caos terrible, ropa tirada por todas partes, envolturas de golosinas dispersas y los cajones abiertos quizás porque nada más entraba en ellos.

-¡James Sirius Potter será mejor que te levantes en este instante! -le grito su madre, pero el único movimiento que hizo fue para cubrirse la cara con su almohada.

Cuando Harry salía del cuarto se topó en el pasillo con su hijo Albus quien tenía ojeras y caminaba con pereza rumbo al baño que compartía con sus hermanos, más sin embargo Lili corrió y cerró la puerta en su cara.

-Papa exijo tener un baño para mí -se quejó Albus soltando un gran bostezo.

-Lo siento hijo, pero no se puede, además vete acostumbrando, en Hogwarts tendrás que compartir baño con muchas más personas.

-¡Harry quiero que despiertes a tu hijo enseguida o llegaremos tarde! -le grito a su esposo y bajo a preparar el desayuno para su familia.

-Sera mejor que despierte a James -dijo Harry y se encamino al cuarto de su primogénito-Muy bien, arriba hijo -dijo Harry destapándolo, pero James se limitó a hacerse bolita-. Hijo no estoy bromeando, tu madre subirá y te ira peor -dijo Harry jalando a James de los pies dispuesto a sacar a su hijo de la cama, pero él se agarró de la cabecera- Vamos James copera conmigo. -Harry paso a suplicar y jalar más fuerte pues sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría una Ginny enfadada. Harry decidió acudir a su aliado, Albus. -Hijo ayúdame a levantar a tu hermano o tu madre se pondrá furiosa -pidió Harry.

-Está bien papa.

Harry sabía que, de sus hijos, con el que siempre contaba era con Albus, el siempre ayudaba sin esperar nada a cambio, claro que Harry siempre buscaba la forma de recompensarlo.

-Quizás sea tiempo de una remodelación en la casa, un nuevo baño no vendría mal -pensó en voz alta.

Albus entro al baño de sus padres y luego se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, le vacío una jarra llena de agua y James se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Eres hombre muerto Albus! -grito al instante en que se levantó y Albus salió corriendo a refugiarse atrás de su padre.

-Sera mejor que ya estés despierto James -dijo Ginny mientras subía.

-Por supuesto, mira ya hasta me bañe -dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Ahora se encontraban en el andén 9 y 3/4 para ir a dejar a su hijo mayor. La hija menor Lily caminaba tomada de la mano de su madre y pegada a su lado izquierdo y caminando junto a ella del lado derecho estaba su hijo de en medio Albus. Harry caminaba con James empujando el carrito que cargaba el baúl y una lechuza gris llamada Héroe.

James había decidido llamar así a su lechuza debido a su fascinación por los comics.

La locomotora de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras los gatos de todos los colores iban y venían de entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. Los estudiantes estaban asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares.

-Seré Gryffindor yo lo se papa -decía entusiasmado el pelinegro mientras caminaban por la estación.

-Solo recuerda que no importa la casa en la que estés...-su padre no termino de hablar pues James lo interrumpió.

-Tedd está en Gryffindor, tu estuviste en Gryffindor, mama, los abuelos, ¡Es la mejor casa! -él parecía emocionado, Harry estaba por darle un discurso de las casas cuando James salió corriendo a saludar a Fred y a Lorcan Scamander.

Lorcan era hijo de Luna y Rolf Scamander, era muy parecido en cuanto a rasgos faciales a su madre, era delgado, muy alto para su edad y rubio.

Fred era de tez obscura y de cabello rizado negro, era justo idéntico a su madre Angelina.

-Bueno cariño debes admitir que es una persona decidida -abrazo Ginny a Harry y le beso la mejilla.

-Sin duda lo es -Harry miro a su hijo orgulloso y luego lo perdió de vista cuando subió al tren y este inicio su marcha.

Ya en el tren los chicos buscaban un compartimiento vacío mientras platicaban de sus vacaciones.

-Entonces mama señalo el suelo demasiado tarde pues papa había caído en el agujero lo que resultó ser una madriguera de hipogrifos. -Termino de narrar su historia Lorcan Scamander.

-Tus papas son geniales -admitió Fred.

-Bromeas, tu papa tiene la más grande tienda de bromas del mundo, sortilegios Weasley es lo máximo y tu padre nos hace grandes descuentos -le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Sí, sus padres son geniales, pero… ¿quién es una leyenda viviente? -dijo con orgullo James.

A James le encantaba presumir a todo con quien se topará que era hijo del famoso mago Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y el que derroto al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos Lord Voldemort.

-James tu padre es el típico padre regañón y tu madre no nos deja comer helado cuando te visitamos -se cruzó de brazos Lorcan.

-Pero es mejor eso a comer el té de raíz o las galletas bajas en gluten que nos da tu mamá -arrugo la nariz Fred.

-Como sea, nuestros padres son geniales, podríamos tener a un horrible padre como Malfoy o algo así -se burló James.

-James tienes que escuchar menos a tío Ron, no conocemos a los Malfoy, no sabes cómo son -regaño Fred como usualmente hacía.

Los chicos finalmente encontraron un compartimiento vacío y continuaron platicando, compraron golosinas y jugaron unas cuantas partidas de naipes explosivos.

Al anochecer llegaron finalmente a Hogwarts. Los alumnos de primer año debían ir en bote mientras que los alumnos de otros grados viajaban en carruajes encantados.

-¡Alumnos de primer año por aquí! -grito un hombre gigantesco, su rostro estaba prácticamente cubierto por una maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.

-¡Hagrid! -gritaron los tres contentos al ver al gigante barbudo.

-Hola chicos, mírense que grandes están -comento con orgullo -deberían venir a visitarme a la cabaña, tengo una cría de fénix -comento y los chicos hicieron cara de asombro.

Los estudiantes subieron a los botes que se encontraban a la orilla del lago y navegaron a través del lago, que era liso como el cristal hasta el castillo.

En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

Algunos alumnos parecían emocionados al ver el sorprendente castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas y que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, pero para James el castillo no resultaba tan sorprendente pues desde que tenía memoria había ido una que otra vez a visitar a sus tíos, ya fuera a la directora McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville o Slughorn.

Mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía. Bajaron las cabezas cuando los botes alcanzaron el peñasco. Atravesaron una cortina de hiedra, fueron por un túnel obscuro que parecía conducirlos justo debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo.

En el enorme vestíbulo de entrada los esperaba con una gran sonrisa un hombre simpático

-Bienvenidos alumnos -saludo amistosamente-. Mi nombre es profesor Neville Longbottom, es un gran privilegio el darles la bienvenida a este colegio que será su hogar durante los siguientes años de sus estudios, en breve pasaran al gran comedor donde serán seleccionados para estar en alguna de las cuatro casas, las cuales son Gryffindor, Slyterin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, déjenme decirles que cada año se realiza un concurso donde ustedes a lo largo del ciclo escolar ganaran puntos para sus casas respectivas, al final la casa que tenga más puntos será la ganadora de la copa de las casas, pero cuidado con romper las reglas porque así como pueden acumular puntos, también pueden perderlos, dicho esto y sin mas que agregar es momento de entrar.

Concluyo el profesor y miro a su alrededor, algunos rostros le eran familiares, muchos de los alumnos eran hijos de sus amigos de sus años de colegio.

Al atravesar las puertas dobles entraron en el gran comedor. Este estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había una gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. Los alumnos se detuvieron y formaron una fila. En frente estaba un taburete y encima de este un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sobrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca y el sombrero comenzó a hablar o mas bien a cantar como era su traición de año con año, en su canción explicaba los valores de cada casa, Gryffindor donde asistían los valientes, Slyterin donde la astucia era lo mas importante, Hufflepuff apreciaba a los leales y Ravenclaw era para los intelectuales.

Uno a uno fueron pasando cuando el profesor Neville les llamaba en orden por apellido, hasta que fue el turno de James, el sombrero apenas toco a James grito ¡Gryffindor! Y los miembros de la casa aplaudieron.

Carta de James a Harry:

 _Querido padre_

 _He quedado en Gryffindor al igual que Lorcan y Fred, somos inseparables y el sombrero lo sabe._

 _La capa que me diste esta mañana es asombrosa, prometo cumplir mi promesa de no hacer un mal uso con ella, pero tengo una duda... ¿utilizarla para robar las respuestas del examen es un mal uso?, si lo piensas bien, si comparto las respuestas con mis compañeros estoy haciendo un acto noble, ¡por Merlin, si soy una persona tan generosa!_

 _ATENTAMENTE_

 _JAMES_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Las clases inician.**

Carta de Harry a James

 _James_

 _Robar es malo, y si son las respuestas del examen es peor, si compartes con tus compañeros tus fechorías ellos no aprenderán y no les harás ningún bien, en realidad los harás tus cómplices de travesuras y los estarás metiendo en serios problemas._

 _Por otro lado, me alegra que estés en Gryffindor, saludos a la dama gorda del cuadro, la maestra McGonagal era nuestra líder de casa en mis años de estudiante, estoy seguro que como directora es la mejor, espero Neville no sea demasiado blando con ustedes y los regañe de vez en cuando si se portan mal._

 _Albus y Lily mandan saludos. Nos veremos en diciembre._

 _ATENTAMENTE_

 _Harry_

James leyó la carta durante el desayuno. Él comía huevos, hotcakes, tocino y una salchicha, sus amigos también comían como trogloditas con la boca a reventar de comida.

-Podrían tener cuidado -regaño una chica que quito migajas de pan que cayeron en el libro que leía.

-Oh lo lamento, pero el comedor es para comer no para leer -dijo despreocupado James.

-Disculpa, pero no te entendí con la boca llena -frunció el ceño la chica.

James se metió la mitad de un hotcake en la boca, lo mastico un poco y luego le hablo a la chica.

-Disculpe mi lady ¿así está bien?

-Qué asco -ella cerro su libro y prosiguió a darle un golpe con el libro a James en el hombro-. Eres un asqueroso -decía mientras lo golpeaba.

-Perdónalo, James no evoluciono como el resto de los humanos -se burló Fred quien reía al contemplar la escena-. Me llamo Fred, él es Lorcan y el cavernícola es James, pero si estas enojada le puedes decir Sirius, el odia que lo llamen Sirius -le dijo sonriente.

-Al menos uno tiene modales -miro severamente a James quien se atragantaba con una salchicha -encantada de conocerte Fred, yo soy Katerina McClay, pero me puedes llamar Kate.

Kate era una niña de cabello castaño claro, lo llevaba agarrado en una larga cola de caballo perfectamente peinada y sus ojos eran color verde aceituna, tenía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda y para opinión de Fred su sonrisa era encantadora, era muy delgada y bajita, tan delgada que parecía que se podía romper.

-Kate dime ¿eres una ñoña? -se burló James mientras seguía atragantándose.

-¡Suficiente ya no lo soporto! -se levantó precipitadamente -¿Es que tus padres jamás te enseñaron modales? -lo miro furiosa, estaba por marcharse y cuando tomo su libro el vaso de leche se volteo y derramo el líquido sobre este- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! -grito horrorizada como si viera una escena de un asesinato.

-Es solo un libro, se secará -tomo el libro y lo sacudió, unas gotas cayeron en el uniforme de la chica manchándola.

-¡James eres un tonto! -le grito.

Fred pensó que la chica estaba por salir llorando, pero se sorprendió cuando en vez de eso tomo su vaso de jugo y se lo tiro encima. James no era la persona que se queda callada, él se levantó enojado y tomo el enorme tazón de cereal y se lo volcó en la cabeza. La chica agarro un puño de huevo revuelto y se lo lanzo a la cara.

-¡Oh tú te lo buscaste! -dijo divertido James, se quitó el huevo y se lo lanzo.

-¡Guerra de comida! -grito Lorcan y le lanzo un hotcake a Fred.

Una guerra de comida empezó en la mesa de Gryffindor y después paso a las otras mesas, los maestros intentaban tranquilizar a los alumnos, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-Eres un tonto James-decía totalmente embarrada la chica, pero extrañamente sonreía como si se divirtiera.

Ella agarro la miel y la exprimió para manchar a James, pero él se agacho y la miel fue directo al profesor Alusious Mortstain el maestro más estricto de la escuela y quien enseñaba defensa contra las artes oscuras, Kate miro horrorizada y el maestro se limitó a mirarla severamente, James soltó una risita y el maestro lo tomo de la oreja.

-¡Auch, cuidado, es mercancía valiosa! -dijo quejándose del dolor.

-Ustedes dos vengan conmigo -hablo con voz autoritaria y los llevo afuera del gran comedor.

McGonagall termino con la pelea de comida gracias a un hechizo. Luego se encontró con James y Kate fuera.

-100 puntos menos para Gryffindor -dijo mirándolos seriamente- y deberán limpiar todo -McGonagall estaba por retirarse cuando James protesto.

-¡100 puntos no es justo, si limpiaremos no nos deberían quitar puntos! -dijo indignado.

-200 puntos menos.

-Pero...

-¿Señor Potter acaso quiere que sean 300? -amenazo la directora y James se quedó callado -eso pensé.

Mientras el resto de los alumnos tomaban clases James y Kate limpiaban el gran comedor. Ellos dos se encontraban en silencio limpiando.

-Qué asco -se quejó James mientras observaba una mescla rara que no lograba descifrar que era antes.

-Debería estar en clases y no limpiando -se lamentó Kate.

-Bueno no me molesta no tomar clases con el profesor Mortstain.

-La directora McGonagall te llamo Potter -comenzó a hablar- ¿Eres hijo del famoso Harry Potter? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Así es -el contesto con orgullo.

-Lo siento, quizás estés harto que la gente te lo pregunte constantemente -se disculpó.

-En realidad no, no me molesta que me pregunten, solo...me resulta raro que me hables, creí que te caía mal.

-No me caes del todo mal -le sonrió- lo cierto es que no me diste una buena primera impresión, pero quizás la segunda sea mejor. -Ambos se miraron y sonrieron-. Podríamos terminar rápido con un hechizo -sugirió Kate.

Kate realizo el hechizo y en un santiamén todo quedo limpio.

Filch entro para ver el progreso de los revoltosos y se sorprendió al ver el comedor limpio y reluciente. Kate y James se fueron a su segunda clase la cual era de vuelo.

Resulto que Kate era mala para el vuelo y James no perdió tiempo en fanfarronear y hacer piruetas en el aire. En clase de pociones todo fue diferente, Sloghorn pese a que le agradaba James tuvo que reprobarlo pues su poción hizo explosión. En historia de la magia se quedó dormido. En encantamientos Fred y James incendiaron su pluma, según James no fue apropósito o como decía "accidentalmente apropósito". En herbolaria la planta lazo del diablo les dio una tremenda batalla. En transformaciones James no logro convertir a su rata y algunos alumnos lo lograron a la mitad ya que aún conservaba la caja los bigotes o la cola de la rata, al menos todos tuvieron éxito de alguna manera, todos menos Lorcan quien termino con bigotes en su rostro y no podía hacerlos desaparecer entrando en pánico. La maestra Drucila jamás entendió como es que paso aquel incidente. Por último, tuvieron clases de astronomía donde todos hicieron su intento por no dormir en clase.

Al término de la semana James y sus amigos se retiraron a la sala común a relajarse. James y Lorcan jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras James platicaba con una chica. Kate leía un libro y de vez en cuando miraba discretamente a James. Él se despidió de la chica y se sentó junto a Kate en el sillón.

-Traga libros dime ¿qué les? -sonrió y luego saco de su bolsillo sus dulces favoritos, grageas de varios sabores.

-Bueno estoy leyendo una novela -bajo su libro.

-¡Oh que horror! -exclamo e hizo expresión de miedo estilo la pintura "el grito".

-¿Que tienen de malo las novelas? -lo miro esta vez no enojada si no divertida-. Creí que a ti te gustaba el romance -giro su cabeza y miro a la chica con quien había estado platicando James hace unos instantes.

-Bueno en primera Barbara es linda y es de segundo año, segundo las novelas no son románticas, son empalagosas, cursis y tontas -continúo comiendo sus dulces.

-Nada de lo que dijiste es cierto.

-En realidad Barbara es linda -intervino Fred quien momentáneamente había dejado el ajedrez.

-Me refiero a la parte de las novelas -aclaro Kate.

-Son aburridas y predecibles. -le arrebato el libro de las manos y lo hojeó-. Mira, orgullo y prejuicio, aburrido -James roto sus ojos como señal de fastidio- La chica conoce al chico, la chica odia al chico, la chica se enamora del chico, la chica se casa con el chico, fin.

-No todas las novelas son así y te saltaste lo más importante -protesto mientras le arrebataba su libro.

-Todas las novelas son así y eso que en mi vida las he leído -debatió.

-Te falto la parte de Wickham -comenzó a explicar Kate.

-Oh cierto la chica debe elegir entre sus dos amores -volvió a interrumpir Fred.

-No existen dos amores -argumento James-. La chica desde un inicio ya ama a un sujeto, la verdad me da lástima el tercero en discordia, pelea una batalla que ya perdió y el pobre tonto no se da cuenta.

-Eso es mentira, en cazadores de sombras orígenes...-comenzó a explicar Kate.

-Nómbrame una sola novela donde el tercero se quede con la chica -James se levantó y cruzo los brazos desafiante, Kate hizo lo mismo.

-Cumbres Borrascosas -pronuncio victoriosa.

-Técnicamente la chica siempre amo a Heathcliff -intervino nuevamente Fred, quien estaba perdiendo en el ajedrez.

-Bueno pues esta...esta...Shakespeare apasionado -dijo tras meditar.

-No vale, no es novela y técnicamente el otro se queda con la chica, pero ella nunca lo amo y siempre amo a Shakespeare -volvió a intervenir Fred.

-¡Fred!, no ampolles a James -se quejó.

-Acéptalo, el protagonista se queda con la protagonista y es por eso que las novelas son aburridas y predecibles.

Kate miro fijamente a James y luego tomo su libro.

-Las novelas no son aburridas y tampoco son tontas, no lo entiendes porque no sabes nada del amor -dijo con voz entrecortada y luego unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, ella abrazo el libro fuertemente y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Está loca, mira que ponerse así por un libro -James le restó importancia y se volvió a sentar.

-James, quizás no ves más allá, no sabes, que tal si las novelas significan algo para ella -le dijo Fred a su amigo.

-Jake mate ¡Gane! -grito Lorcan, quien apenas parecía regresar a la tierra- ¿Chicos no estaba aquí Kate? -pregunto confundido.

Mientras tanto en el ministerio de magia Harry y Ron se encontraban en el departamento de aurores, más específicamente en la oficina de Harry.

-Al parecer Lorenzo no ha dicho nada que no sepamos -se quejó Ron quien tenía la cara pegada al escritorio.

-Ron tranquilo, es cuestión de tiempo para que demos con la pista que hace falta -hablo Harry tranquilamente.

-Si, pero mientras nosotros perdemos el tiempo, más gente inocente muere -dijo desesperado Ron.

-Veamos la pizarra -Harry se levantó de su silla y camino a la pizarra donde tenían toda la investigación.

-Bueno todo comenzó con el asesinato de los Chang, luego de ahí ocurrieron otros dos asesinatos, los Hunter y los Finigan. No existe ninguna conexión entre ellos, no tenían los mismos trabajos, no se conocían, nunca se cruzaron, la única pista fue Simus Finigan quien pudo hablar antes de morir y nos dijo circulo escarlata, de ahí investigamos y continuamos en eso, no sabemos quién es el líder ni cuántos son y todos los que atrapamos son asesinados, simplemente no hablan o no saben nada.

-Tranquilo Ron, pronto la investigación dará frutos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Una noticia importante.**

Carta de James a Harry

 _Querido padre_

 _Comprendo lo que me dices de las respuestas. No las compartiré con mis compañeros, solo con Fred y Lorcan. Padre tu siempre me das gran sabiduría._

 _Por otro lado, he leído en los periódicos que has estado muy ocupado y no puedo evitar pensar en esos sucesos, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Porque lo hacen?, cuéntame todo con detalles._

 _ATENTAMENTE_

 _TU HIJO FAVORITO_

 _JAMES_

A pesar de la anterior discusión Kate continúo hablándole a James, había decidido dejar a un lado el enojo y no guardar rencores. Los cuatro amigos se encontraban sentados disfrutando de su desayuno, Fred y Kate revisaban las notas para ganar puntos en clases, mientras Lorcan y James se atragantaban de comida.

-Sabes Fred, la teoría de la evolución quizás no se aplica a todos -dijo sonriente.

-Oh, así que soy un cavernícola -hablo sorprendido-, bueno, pero soy un cavernícola muy encantador -guiño el ojo y volvió a su comida. Kate se limitó a leer el periódico.

-¡No puede ser! -grito sorprendida Kate.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Fred.

-Bueno, aunque no lo creas si soy atractivo -dijo James quien fingió estar ofendido.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a esto -ella le enseño el periódico.

-Sí, lo sé, es terrible hay demasiado texto y ninguna imagen -fingió estar asustado.

-James cállate -dijo Fred.

-Aquí dice que otra familia de magos ha sido asesinada -explico Kate- es la cuarta en este mes.

-Déjame ver -él le arrebato el periódico-. Lo más sorprendente es que se trata de la familia de los Blacktorn, ya saben Alicia Blacktorn. -Miro a sus amigos quienes no sabían a quien se refería-. Sí, Alicia, la chica guapa con la que hablamos en el tren camino aquí -explico.

-Oh si, ya la recuerdo -dijo Fred.

-Si bueno, eso explica porque no está aquí -hablo Lorcan.

-El profeta dice que la familia fue asesinada mediante el maleficio imperdonable y que todos fueron desangrados, al parecer murieron los padres y los dos niños -leyó impresionado Fred.

-Pobre Alicia -se lamentó James.

-No me puedo imaginar perder de esa forma a mi familia -pensó en voz alta Kate.

-Ahora que lo pienso -medito James- Kate, tu sabes quién es mi padre, pero ¿qué hay de tu familia? -pregunto y Fred soltó una risa.

-Kate McClay, hija del famoso escritor y científico Johan McClay, escribió el libro de "Historias Mágicas" y el libro "La Guerra Mágica" -explico Fred.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto James.

-Bueno pues porque salió en un reportaje hace unos meses, en la foto estaba Kate al lado de su padre, lo sabrías si leyeras el periódico, así como también sabrías de los asesinatos y que tu padre está investigándolos.

-¿Y tú mama también es una bruja famosa? -pregunto.

-No, mama era muggle -contesto sin importancia haciendo énfasis en la palabra ERA.

-Lo lamento -dijo James lamentando haber preguntado.

-No pasa nada...ya...ya lo superé -dijo nerviosa.

-Fue hace mucho -concluyo James.

-Técnicamente no tiene ni un año, ella tenía cáncer.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el grupo de amigos hasta que Lorcan hablo o más bien grito.

-¡Miren los trevols ganaron en el quidditch! -les enseño la noticia con una sonrisa.

Los chicos sonrieron y siguieron desayunando. Pero la noticia le resultaba interesante a James, él quería saber más así que esa tarde le escribió una carta a su padre.

Las clases continuaron como un día normal y por la tarde James intento compensar a Kate por su anterior comportamiento.

-Hola Kate -saludo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Largo, estoy leyendo -le miro furiosa y luego regreso a la lectura.

-Kate ¿porque en clases nos llevamos bien y luego te enojas conmigo?

-Si crees que reírme de las payasadas que haces en clases es llevarse bien, pues te equivocas -contesto sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Vamos Kate, tu tampoco eres miss sociabilidad -soltó sin pensar.

-¿Disculpa? -Kate bajo el libro rápidamente.

-Sí, mírate, no te conozco a ningún amigo -miro alrededor.

-Yo tengo amigos -debatió.

-Los libros no son personas.

-¡No me refiero a los libros!, Hablas como mi padre -dijo molesta y se levantó.

-Kate solo bromeaba -le sonrió.

-Solo déjame en paz James. -Ella estaba por irse, pero James le cortó el paso.

-Kate solo...- el dejo de hablar y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo blanco que agito- mira ofrezco la bandera de la paz y todo -le sonrió.

Kate soltó una risita. James podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

-Eres insufrible James Potter -dijo alegre.

-Ven vamos a ir con Hagrid a su cabaña. -Le invito James y jalo de la mano a Kate fuera del castillo.

Los cuatro chicos bajaban las escaleras alegres y divertidos.

-Te voy a ganar James -decía sonriente Fred quien acto seguido salto tres escalones.

Kate le aplaudió y grito emocionada.

-Ya veremos Fred -dijo desafiante James quien salto tres escalones, pero se resbaló y cayó de espaldas.

-Suerte que tengas un gran trasero James o te habría dolido mucho el golpe -se burló mientras ayudaba a su amigo a pararse.

-Fred me preocupa que veas mi hermoso trasero -continuo con la burla.

-Yo digo que es su ego lo que esta inflado -comento Kate sonriendo.

-Chicos observen y lloren -anuncio Lorcan quien salto cuatro escalones y callo de pie-¡taran! -finalizo alegre y haciendo reverencia mientras sus amigos le aplaudían.

Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero antes de tocar la puerta los chicos escucharon que otras personas estaban adentro.

-Hagrid si Dumbledore alguna vez le dijo algo usted debería... -era la voz de McGonagall.

-Lo siento, pero como ya les dije a ambos, Dumbledore me contaba cosas, pero no todo.

-Hagrid te creemos, pero estos asesinatos... Sabes que, si recuerdas algo solo avisamos-Hablo un hombre que James conocía como el primer ministro Shacklebolt.

Los cuatro amigos se escondieron detrás de una pared de plantas cuando los visitantes estaban por retirarse. Una vez que se fueron los chicos salieron de su escondite y Hagrid los vio.

-Oh rayos -se lamentó por ver a la chicos-. Supongo que tienen preguntas verdad -los chicos asintieron-. Sí, igualitos a sus padres.

Entraron y les ofreció té el cual aceptaron y Hagid puso el agua a hervir en una tetera. Todos tomaron asiento y aguardaron a que Hagrid comenzara a hablar.

-Bien primero que nada díganme ¿quién es su amiga? -pregunto mientas miraba a Kate.

-Es Kate McClay -presento Fred.

-Ah la hija de Johan McClay -dijo contento.

-¿Porque todos conocen a su padre? -pregunto James con fastidio.

-Oye cuando lo veas dile que Hagrid le manda saludos y que Abigail ya no es un polluelo.

-Si, yo le diré -dijo Kate sonriente.

-¿Hagrid, porque creen que sabes algo de los asesinatos? -pregunto James.

-Mira James, yo era cercano a Dumbledore, pero él tenía muchos secretos guardados y con doble candado, lo cierto es que el circulo escarlata tuvo sus duelos con él, pero nunca se involucró con esos sujetos.

-¿Circulo escarlata? -preguntaron al unísono.

-Oh no, ya metí la pata -se lamentó Hagrid-. Verán el circulo escarlata era una sociedad, pero no buena si me entienden, ellos eran malos, mataban y querían gobernar, creían que la raza mezclada era mejor que la limpia, ellos comenzaron a matar a brujos con ancestros remotos, operaban en Italia y afortunadamente nunca llegaron a Inglaterra, pero el modo en que los asesinatos se realizan, es igual a los que se hacían en Italia. Lo cierto es que Dumbledore viajo una vez hace mucho y se topó con ellos, quisieron matarlo, pero como era de esperarse les gano. Eso fue todo, él me lo conto un día que tomábamos té.

-Pero ¿qué haría que los miembros de esta secta vinieran a Inglaterra? -se preguntó en voz alta Fred.

-Bueno es lo que nadie sabe, quizás no sean ellos, quizás solo son imitadores, pero el punto es que deben encontrarlos antes que más sangre mágica se derrame -contesto Hagrid.

Albus estaba aburrido en su cuarto mirando por la ventana. Su madre paso justo frente a su cuarto y como tenía la puerta abierta noto que su hijo se encontraba más tranquilo de lo normal.

-¿Todo bien hijo? -su madre entro al cuarto y se sentó al filo de la cama.

-Si, solo que extraño a James -confeso-, pero no se lo digas por favor -suplico.

-Oh mi pequeño Al -su mama se levantó y lo abrazo-, todos extrañamos a James y pronto cuando los tres estén en el colegio yo los extrañare demasiado. -Su madre le hizo una caricia afectuosa en el cabello-. Pero ya verás que antes que te des cuenta serán vacaciones y James vendrá a casa.

Albus toda su vida había sido uña y mugre de James, fuera de sus primos Al no tenía amigos y eso era debido a su timidez, por ello Ginny entendía lo solitario que debía sentirse su hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Soy un detective**

Carta de Harry a James

 _Querido hijo_

 _Mucho me temo no entendiste la carta. Me refería a que no debías robar las respuestas del examen... Bueno creo ya es tarde para decírtelo pues ya han llegado tus calificaciones y veo que tienes 10 en historia de la magia._

 _No lo vuelvas a hacer o me temo que tendré que delatarte con la directora McGonagall._

 _Por otro lado, respecto a los sucesos que han ocurrido, me temo que es secreto y no puedo revelarte nada. Dedícate a estudiar James que de los magos oscuros me ocupo yo._

 _ATENTAMENTE_

 _Harry_

-¡¿Que?! -grito James al terminar de leer la carta de su padre.

-¿Malas noticias? -pregunto Fred.

-Mi padre no me dice nada de los asesinatos -se quejó y cruzo de brazos.

-Pero yo tengo respuestas -dijo contenta Kate quien apenas había llegado y tomo asiento a un lado de James como era costumbre- verán estaba en...

-La biblioteca -terminaron la frase los tres amigos.

-Sí, estaba investigando sobre el circulo escarlata, pero no encontraba nada, luego recordé que Hagrid dijo que eran de origen italiano así que me fui a la sección de libros extranjeros y ¡bingo!, lo encontré, solo que es una parte muy pequeña -ella puso sobre la mesa un libro enorme que lucía antiguo y lo abrió justo donde había dejado el separador- miren -les indico con su dedo índice el pequeño párrafo que contaba de tan solo tres renglones.

-El tipo de lectura que ama James -dijo Fred burlándose.

-El libro dice: El circulo escarlata surgió en Inglaterra a mediados de la edad media, estaba conformado por un grupo de magos oscuros que se dedicaban a esparcir el caos y muerte. -Termino de leer Kate -No hay nada más, es como si el tema fuera algo que quisieran dejar enterrado -dijo con fastidio.

-Oh, no estás viendo lo evidente -dijo James- mira aquí dice que se originó en Inglaterra -señalo.

-Pero si fue así entonces ¿porque se fueron a Italia y porque está en este libro? -pregunto Kate y todos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Cuál es el título del libro? -pregunto Lorcan.

-Leyendas y magia -contesto.

-Bueno quizás mis padres conozcan algo sobre el circulo, a ellos les encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con leyendas -dijo Lorcan.

-¡No puede ser! -grito Fred.

-¿Los trevols perdieron? -pregunto asustado James.

-No, ha ocurrido otro asesinato. -Les mostro el periódico-. Aquí dice que hasta ahora es la única familia de magos donde han dejado un mensaje, dice que en la pared del comedor estaba escrito "muerte a los traidores" con un circulo dibujado, el cual también tenían tatuado los difuntos en el cuello. Informes médicos confirman que este tatuaje no fue hecho el día del asesinato, si no que ya lo tenía desde antes -al concluir de los chicos miraron fijamente la foto del letrero en la pared.

-Dijiste ¿circulo tatuado en el cuello? -pregunto Kate, Fred asintió- Leí algo sobre eso -medito- ¡claro en simbología antigua! -Se levantó-. Iré a la...

-Biblioteca -volvieron a terminar la frase los tres amigos.

Kate desapareció inmediatamente.

Una vez terminadas las clases todos descansaban en la sala común, Lorcan platicaba con un grupo de chicos y todes reian, Fred estaba acostado en el sillón leyendo un libro y James se encontraba sentado en un escritorio aburrido e intentando terminar sus deberes, hasta que Kate llego.

-¡Lo tengo! -Entro gritando y agitando un libro más pequeño y menos gordo.

Los tres se reunieron con su amiga para ver.

-Miren, el circulo de la fotografía, aquí dice que este círculo era el símbolo de Morgana.

-Veamos -medito mientras caminaba James-. El circulo escarlata usa un circulo como símbolo, el mismo símbolo que Morgana, por ende, el circulo escarlata fue creado por Morgana.

-No necesariamente, podrían venerar a Morgana -concluyo Fred.

-Debemos saber más de Morgana -pensó en voz alta Kate-. Si me disculpan chicos tengo que ir...

-A la biblioteca -dijeron una vez más los chicos al unísono.

-Saben, ya me están cansando de eso -dijo, pero no enojada, más bien sonriente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Un partido emocionante.**

Los cuatro amigos caminaron hasta la cancha de quidditch. James llevaba pintada la cara mitad amarillo y mitad rojo, Fred también la traía pintada y llevaba una gran bandera de Gryffindor, Lorcan solo llevaba una bandera pequeña y una corneta y Kate llevaba su ropa normal de estudiante y un libro. Los chicos parecían contentos, pero Kate lucia enojada y eso era porque horas antes había sido secuestrada por sus amigos...

Kate caminaba contenta con tres libros en las manos, los llevaba con destino a la sala común de Gryffindor y no podía esperar para comenzar a leerlos. Ella hubiera preferido leerlos en la biblioteca, pero esta estaría cerrada pues todos los profesores y la mayoría de los alumnos asistirían al juego de quidditch.

Al inicio el pensar en leer en la sala común le parecía una terrible idea ya que James se la pasaría revoloteando alrededor y molestando, luego reflexiono que James era fanático del juego así que no estaría en la sala común para molestarla. Con este pensamiento Kate tomo los libros, sonrió y camino hasta los dormitorios.

El problema fue cuando estaba por entrar, James y compañía salieron con aire de fiesta y se topó de frente con Kate.

-¡Kate vámonos, ya va a empezar! -grito entusiasmado y jalo a la chica unos escalones abajo.

-James yo no voy -dijo y se soltó del agarre.

-¿Que dices? -James parecía confundido- ¡Es quidditch Kate! -grito emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya se, pero... -Kate se pasó su cabello atrás de la oreja, ella lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y Fred era el único que lo había notado-. A mí no me gusta el quidditch -soltó finalmente y James fingió que se desmayaba.

-¡Fred me muero! -dijo en tono dramático.

-James no seas payaso -se burló Fred.

Lorcan se puso detrás de él y fingió echarle aire con la mano.

-James no nos dejes -hablo Lorcan quien siempre le seguía el juego a James.

-Kate ya no digas tontería y vámonos que se nos hace tarde -dijo ansioso James recuperándose milagrosamente de la muerte.

-James ya te dije que yo no voy -repitió Kate.

-Pero Kate.

-¿James sería tan malo que yo no los acompañara? -pregunto un poco harta Kate.

.

-Kate ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar semejante cosa? -fingió estar indignado- ¿Acaso D'Artagnan abandono a los mosqueteros cuando se enfrentaron a...a? -James se quedó pensando- ¿Fred? -James miro a su fiel amigo para que lo ayudara a terminar la frase.

-Duque de Buckingham -dijo Fred.

-Exacto, ese hombre.

-James tu no vas a jugar así que no te abandono técnicamente hablando -argumento Kate.

-Pero Kate, juega Gryffindor y mi primo Teddy, peor aún jugamos con nuestro gran rival-James camino al lado de Kate y la abrazo de lado, miro arriba y estiro su brazo- las sucias y tramposas serpientes -dijo con desagrado- y es nuestro deber sagrado apoyar a nuestra casa -concluyo su discurso "inspirador".

-James yo tengo que leer... -comenzó a explicar, pero James la callo.

-shhh, ¿Acaso Bardo dijo en lugar de experimentar y crear la poción multijugos primero voy a leer?

-En realidad... -quiso intervenir Fred, pero James también lo callo.

-Shhh, Silencio Fred, estoy inspirado. La respuesta es no, Kate, él no leyó y accidentalmente creo la poción. Y es por eso que tú debes venir con nosotros -James finalizo su discurso.

Fred solo negó con la cabeza pues sabia dos cosas, una, que Bardo no había creado la poción multijugos y dos que tanto el cómo Kate lo sabían a la perfección, aunque esta si se había creado por accidente.

-James tengo que leer porque si ya lo olvidaste tenemos ese misterio pendiente.

-Pero Kate llevas varias semanas en eso -argumento-, pensé que ya habías acabado.

-Lo siento, pero Morgana tiene una historia muy extensa y su pasado es desconocido -se excusó-. Algunos autores dicen que era bruja, otros que era hada, unos que fue la aprendiz de Merlín y otros que Merlín fue su aprendiz.

-Tengo una idea -dijo tras meditar un rato James -tú quieres leer y de ley nos tienes que acompañar. Leerás camino a las gradas -dedujo-. Listo problema resuelto ¡Vámonos! -Jalo a su amiga a pesar que ella seguía protestando. En el camino dos libros se le cayeron, pero afortunadamente Fred los levanto.

El partido comenzó y todos gritaron emocionados, sus tres mosqueteros brincaban, sonaban las cornetas, gritaban, abucheaban e incluso se empujaban. Kate no parecía divertida, debido a que por tanto escándalo no podía concentrarse para leer y comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor.

-Escucha Kate si quieres puedes irte -le dijo en tono amable Fred-, James esta tan concentrado en el juego que no lo notara -le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes algo -ella cerro su libro- le voy a dar una oportunidad al juego -ella se levantó y Fred le paso su banderita que llevaba.

-Tienes que agitarla con ánimo -la tomo de la mano y ambos agitaron la bandera.

Kate lo volteo a ver y Fred se ruborizo un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de su amiga. Y así como se creó ese momento, rápidamente se terminó pues James jalo del otro lado a Kate y la abrazo por detrás.

-Mira Kate ese es mi primo, bueno mi hermano mayor -señalo a Teddy Lupin, un chico con el cabello color azul marino. Él era el buscador y la estrella del equipo.

Fred los observo pensando en aquel instante en el que estuvo cerca de Kate y luego sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando vio que Kate se ruborizaba y pasaba su cabello atrás de la oreja.

Pero en realidad lo que paso fue que a Kate se le hizo atractivo el primo de James.

El partido termino y Gryffindor gano. Todos los de la casa de los leones festejaban mientras las serpientes siempre orgullosas se retiraban demostrando poca importancia.

-Vamos con Teddy -dijo James apresurado.

Ya abajo en la cancha se reunieron con el primo de James. Él se encontraba festejando con su equipo y abrasaba a una chica rubia.

-¡Teddy! -le grito James y el aludido giro para ver a su primo, se alejó de sus amigos y camino junto a su novia en dirección a los cuatro chicos.

-Teddy te presento a Kate McClay, Kate él es mi hermano mayor Teddy -presento James.

Teddy más de cerca era alto, fuerte y atractivo, la rubia que lo acompaña a también era muy linda, esbelta alta y de facciones finas.

-Y ella es Victory, mi prima y su novia -presento Fred.

-¿McClay? -pregunto Teddy- ¿La hija de Johan McClay?

-Si ese mismo -contesto seria Kate.

James pensó en la conversación que habían tenido en el comedor en su primer día. "debes estar harto que la gente te pregunte" le había dicho Kate a James, él no estaba harto pero quizás Kate sí.

-Bueno James espero que aprendieras algo del juego de hoy, el próximo año serás todo un jugador -comento con orgullo su primo quien abrazaba a su novia.

-Ya lo veras Teddy -contesto alegre- la copa se quedará donde pertenece, en Gryffindor.

-¿Que no lo importante de un deporte es jugar y divertirse? -pregunto Kate.

-Ni que fuéramos niños -se quejó Lorcan.

-Técnicamente somos niños -argumento Fred.

-Kate mi querida y dulce Kate -hablo James y la abrazo nuevamente de lado, lo cual significaba otro discurso "inspirador".

-Kate cuando un equipo gana se siente feliz, alegre, contento, pero si pierden es triste -explico Victory antes de que James pudiera hablar.

-Así es mi terroncito -dijo Teddy besándola en la mejilla, Lorcan hizo cara de asco- Kate ¿qué prefieres?, ¿sacar un 10 o un 6?

-10 obviamente -contesto rápidamente.

-Lo mismo para nosotros, todo mundo prefiere ganar -Finalizo la discusión Teddy-. Chicos nos tenemos que ir, pero los veo en la fiesta. -La pareja se despidió y se fue.

Ya en la fiesta todos bailaban y la música resonaba en la sala común, Kate hablo un rato con sus compañeras y luego decidió irse a su cuarto a leer un poco. Pero Fred le corto paso en las escaleras.

-No te vayas Kate, la fiesta todavía no termina -le suplico Fred.

-Es que no se bailar -dijo apenada.

-Yo te enseño. -Le estiro su mano y Kate dudo un instante, luego la tomo y ambos caminaron a la pista de baile.

Kate no mentía, realmente era pésima bailando, tan terrible que incluso piso dos veces a Fred.

-¿No me dirás que me relaje y me deje llevar por la música o sí? -se burló Kate.

-No, eso solo pasa en las películas -Fred también se burló-, pero sí puedo decirte que te fijes en mis pies y cuentes.

Tardo unas canciones, pero tras tres horas de bailar Kate ya no lo hacía tan mal. Ellos dos reían y bailaban hasta que James jalo a Kate y se la llevo lejos para bailar con ella.

-James te advierto que bailas conmigo bajo tu propio riesgo -dijo riendo Kate.

-No me importa mientras baile contigo -comento.

James al inicio lo dijo de broma, pero se quedó viendo la sonrisa de Kate y sintió algo dentro de su corazón y por primera vez la miro diferente. La música rápida cambio a una lenta y Kate estaba por retirarse.

-No te vayas -dijo rápidamente tomándola de la mano-. Es decir, sé que es cursi, pero somos amigos así que ¿Que más da que bailemos esta, no? -quiso escudarse James y Kate lo miro fijamente.

Tras esa arrogancia existía un chico simpático y amable. James quien le hacía reír, James con quien discutía y terminaba cediendo, el chico bromista pero que sabía ser amigo, quien había estado a su lado durante el partido explicándole el juego y durante esos instantes la abrazo mientras hablaba con tanta pación acerca de algo que amaba. James amaba el quidditch tanto como Kate amaba a los libros. Y entonces Kate sintió algo en su interior, le sonrió y decidió bailar con él esa canción lenta, ambos se abrazaron y Kate recargo su cabeza en el hombro de James. A James le llegaba el olor de su cabello, olía a fresas.

La pareja bailaba y Fred miraba triste a la distancia. Tras mirar unos instantes decidió irse a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Truco o trato**

Carta de James a Harry

 _Papa_

 _Si no querías que robara las respuestas debiste decírmelo, en mi humilde opinión fue tu culpa que lo hiciera por no hablar claramente._

 _Respecto al secreto, tengo información de primera que me gustaría decirte en las vacaciones._

 _ATENTAMENTE_

 _JAMES_

El mes de octubre llego para los chicos, en el mundo muggle este mes es dedicado a bromas y sustos, pero para la comunidad mágica este mes solamente era celebrado con un festín para celebrar la existencia de la magia.

Los chicos estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que...

-Es indignante que la gente no mágica nos represente así -dijo indignada Kate mostrando una imagen de la típica bruja de gran nariz, verruga y cara verde de Halloween-¿Díganme quien luce realmente así? -continuo quejándose.

-Pues Samantha Abercrom se acerca mucho -se burló James señalando a la aludida quien tenía el cabello como estropajo y una nariz puntiaguda.

Lorcan soltó una risita y Kate fulmino a ambos con una mirada seria.

-La verdad es que muchas cosas de los muggles son ridículas, pero otras son geniales -dijo James- por ejemplo, el truco ó trato, el maratón de películas de terror y las fiestas. -Enumero alegremente.

-Nunca he hecho nada de eso en mi vida -hablo Lorcan.

-Yo tampoco -admitió Fred tras pensarlo un poco.

-¿Qué me dices tú Kate? -pregunto interesado James.

-mmm la verdad no he hecho la mayoría de las cosas que enumeraste -admitió y pensó un momento-. Solo he visto una película de terror en Halloween con mis padres, eso es todo.

-No puedo creerlo, bueno eso debe cambiar -James se levantó del sillón- Yo proclamo que el próximo año James Potter dará la mejor fiesta de Halloween de la historia.

-¿Porque el próximo año? -pregunto confundido Fred.

-Bueno querido Fred es porque... -Hizo una pausa dramática y luego se dejó caer en el sillón-. No tengo tiempo ni presupuesto para hacerla este año -admitió derrotado y un poco triste.

-Bueno James será el próximo año -lo consoló Fred mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Esperen -hablo Lorcan quien había terminado de comerse una barra de chocolate y por un momento había perdido la atención en la conversación- ¿Halloween es el próximo año? -pregunto confundido- pensé que se celebraba cada año.

-¿Lorcan has ido a un médico para que te diagnostiquen si tienes déficit de atención? -pregunto Kate.

-¿Qué?, yo no soy distraído -se defendió.

-Como sea, yo digo que este año mínimo tenemos que hacer algo, Halloween se trata de susto, miedo y dulces -comento positivo James.

-Podemos ver una película -sugirió Fred.

-¿Fred sabes que es una película? -pregunto Kate.

-Si -alargo el sí y luego admitió- no, la verdad no tengo la más remota idea.

-Bueno aquí no podemos ver una película -concluyo para no tener que explicar que rayos era una película.

-Truco ó trato tampoco lo podemos hacer y solo comer dulces resulta aburrido. -James pensó un rato y luego una idea brillante le vino a la cabeza- solo nos queda asustarnos -concluyo James.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto interesado Lorcan.

-El bosque prohibido -sugirió.

Los tres amigos desearon jamás haber escuchado eso y trataron saliva del susto.

-¿Oh que, acaso tienen miedo? -pregunto desafiante James.

Como era de esperarse los tres amigos negaron rápidamente.

-Pero ¿Cómo nos fugaremos del castillo? -pregunto Kate.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí-dijo James en tono misterioso.

James utilizo su capa invisible y los chicos se escaparon hasta las afueras del bosque prohibido. Una vez ahí se descubrieron y miraron asustados.

-Bueno andando chicos -Camino decidido James mientras sujetaba el candil para iluminarse.

Los tres amigos caminaron detrás suyo, el bosque era oscuro lleno de ruidos tenebrosos como susurros, aullidos, ruidos de animales y lamentos, Kate temblaba como gelatina al igual que James, pero él no quería quedar como un cobarde. Continuaron caminando hasta que Lorcan piso algo pegajoso.

-Qué asco -comento haciendo una mueca al ver su zapato.

-Eso parece... -Fred no pudo terminar su frase pues el miedo lo hizo callarse.

-¡Arañas gigantes! -grito James cuando una enorme y negra tarántula bajo desde la copa de un árbol.

Kate soltó un gran grito que lastimo los oídos de Fred quien estaba a su lado, el en automático tomo la mano de su amiga.

-¡Corran! -grito Fred y salió corriendo arrastrando a Kate.

Sus amigos no lo pensaron dos veces e hicieron lo mismo. Corrían lo más rápido que su cuerpo les permitía y la araña los perseguía. Kate se tropezó y calló lastimándose la pierna, Fred y James la ayudaron a levantarse y continuaron corriendo, pero más arañas aparecieron y los rodearon.

-¿Alguna idea Fred? -pregunto titubeando James.

-Solo una pero el hechizo no lo recuerdo -Fred también titubeaba- era arañaespumae -trato de recordar.

-¡Araña exumae! -grito Lorcan sosteniendo firmemente su varita y lanzo a una araña gigante lejos.

-Creo que sus amigas no están muy felices -comento James.

Los tres intentaron lanzar el hechizo, pero solo Kate pudo realizarlo. Las arañas estaban más cerca cada vez y Kate hizo algo atrevido.

-¡Bombarda! -grito y el hechizo salió mal pues hizo explotar una araña pero también inicio un incendio.

El incendio se propago rápidamente dejándolos sin escape a los cuatro amigos.

Las arañas escaparon, el humo se hacía cada vez más sofocante. Ellos comenzaron a toser descontroladamente y la vista se les nublaba.

-Tengo una idea -hablo Fred mientras se quitaba el suéter- acuamenti -pronuncio y mojo la ropa, luego se la coloco a Kate en la nariz-. Esto nos ayudara a respirar -explico y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo la directora McGonagall estaba por retirarse a dormir cuando el profesor Mortstain llego corriendo a la oficina.

-Fuego directora, en el bosque prohibido -dijo alterado y con dificultad pues le hacía falta aire por correr tan rápido.

La directora se asomó por la ventana y vio la gran mancha roja.

-Avísele a todos los profesores, que ayuden a apagar el incendio -ordeno y ambos salieron apresurados.

Kate había perdido el conocimiento igual que Lorcan, James y Fred estaban asustados y no sabían que hacer, de repente el fuego comenzó a extinguirse y de entre el humo apareció el profesor Mortstain. Pronto los chicos estuvieron a salvo en la enfermería y sin nada grave por lo que fueron dados de alta de inmediato.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Es navidad.**

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y los chicos se preparaban para ir con sus familias. Estaban en su habitación empacando y platicando lo genial que sería ver a sus padres nuevamente.

-¿Y este regalo? -pregunto Fred tomando dicho objeto que estaba envuelto en un papel rosa con brillitos.

-Es para Kate -se sonrojo- iré a dárselo ahora porque en el tren todo será una locura.

James salió del cuarto y bajo al comedor para encontrarse con Kate. Al llegar la visualizo sentada leyendo un libro como era costumbre.

-¡McClay atrápalo! -le grito y arrojo el regalo a una distancia considerable. Kate lo atrapó y observo la caja envuelta.

-Le pedí a Albus que me lo consiguiera -comenzó a explicarle mientras se sentaba a su lado- adelante ábrelo.

-¿No es un regalo broma verdad? -pregunto desconfiada.

-No, el regalo broma es para Fred -sonrió.

Kate lo pensó dos veces, pero después decidió arriesgarse y lo abrió, ella se sorprendió al ver un libro dentro.

-Sensatez ó sentimiento, no sabía si ya lo tenías, pero según mamá es un buen libro -se explicó.

-Es perfecto James -Kate observo el libro y luego abrazo a su amigo.

-¡Sirius! -grito enojado Fred quien apareció con la cara llena de talco.

-Te dije que el regalo broma era para Fred -se burló y salió corriendo mientras su amigo lo perseguía.

Los alumnos terminaron de empacar para las vacaciones de diciembre y se reunieron en la entrada para despedirse.

-¿Dónde está tu maleta Kate? -pregunto James al ver a su amiga aparecer sin nada.

-Yo no iré a casa para navidad -explico- papá me mandó una carta ayer diciéndome que era mejor que me quedara, no es nada, enserio.

-Kate si quieres yo puedo quedarme -se apresuró a decir Fred- podríamos leer un rato, tomar chocolate con malvaviscos y criticar a Shakespeare.

-Gracias Fred, pero tu familia te está esperando. -Kate abrazo a sus mosqueteros y luego se fue.

Los tres bajaron a la estación del tren y abordaron, encontraron rápidamente un compartimiento y se sentaron en silencio.

-Chicos voy a saludar a una amiga -anuncio Lorcan y salió del compartimiento.

James seguía pensando que Kate no estaba bien y luego algo que había dicho le hizo recapacitar "no tiene ni un año que murió", le había dicho Kate cuando hablo de su madre y entonces hecho a correr justo al mismo tiempo que Fred. Bajaron del tren y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor donde estaba llorando Kate frente a la chimenea.

Ella se levantó del suelo y los miro sorprendida mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano.

-El libro es muy triste -se quiso excusar.

-Kate dinos, ¿Es tu primera navidad sin tu madre cierto? -pregunto James y Kate asintió.

-Chicos ¿Qué están haciendo? van a perder el tren -dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No nos importa -le sonrió James y ambos la abrazaron, entonces Kate se soltó a llorar.

-Quizás esta época es difícil también para tu padre Kate -le dijo Fred mientras consolaba a su amiga.

El tren rumbo a Londres comenzó a andar y Lorcan regreso al compartimiento a buscar a sus amigos.

-Chicos adivinen, les traje ranas de chocolate -anuncio Lorcan cuando entro, pero se quedó confundido al ver el lugar vacío- ¿Chicos?

Esa noche los tres amigos disfrutaron de un chocolate caliente, se sentaron frente a la chimenea y jugaron ajedrez mágico. Al día siguiente los tres bajaron a desayunar.

-La escuela se siente tan vacía -comento James mientras comía su cereal con leche.

-¡James Sirius Potter! -grito desde la puerta de entrada del comedor su padre quien lucía enojado.

-¿Papá? -James se levantó asustado y confundido. Su padre caminaba paso firme directo a él.

-James ¿porque no avisaste que te quedarías?, tu madre esta histérica -regaño.

-Papá, pero mande a Héroe con la carta -explico James.

-¿A si? -la cara de Harry cambio de furia a vergüenza-. Bueno en ese caso, ¿porque decidiste quedarte James, acaso ya no quieres a tu familia? -pregunto en tono amable y comprensivo.

-Papá no es que no los ame, solo que quería quedarme a hacerle compañía a mi amiga Kate -se explicó.

Harry noto por primera vez la presencia de la chica.

-Lo siento, soy Harry Potter -se presentó.

-Encantada de conocerlo señor Potter -contesto emocionada- soy Kate McClay.

-¿McClay? -pregunto- ah, eres la hija de...

-Johan McClay -intervino James.

-Bueno Kate mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte y dile que admiro mucho su trabajo -hablo sorprendido Harry.

-Así lo hare señor Potter -contesto alegre.

-James tu y yo tenemos que hablar jovencito -Harry miro a su hijo y ambos caminaron fuera del comedor.

-No quería meter a James en problemas -se lamentó Kate.

-James siempre está en problemas -alegó Fred.

Padre e hijo caminaron hasta el puente viejo y luego se detuvieron a observar el lago congelado.

-James tu madre y yo nos preocupamos cuando no te vimos bajar del expreso -comento Harry-, vengo y me dices que no quieres pasar navidad con nosotros. ¿Sucede algo?

-No papá, ya te lo dije, quería acompañar a Kate -dijo un poco molesto su hijo.

-¿Te gusta Kate? -pregunto su padre pensando que quizás su hijo ya no era tan niño.

-Nada de eso papá -contesto rápidamente-, solo que su madre murió y su padre no la quiere en casa, es su primera navidad sola, no sé si lo entiendas -explico.

-Hijo, creme que yo lo entiendo más que nadie. -Comento Harry y James reflexionó, era cierto, su papá no había crecido con sus padres y tampoco unos parientes amorosos-. Te diré algo, hablare con McGonagall y el padre de Kate y así ella pasara navidad con la familia ¿Te parece bien? -pregunto y James se alegró.

-Padre eres el mejor-James abrazo a su papá y Harry también hizo lo mismo.

Tras esa platica Harry contacto al padre de Kate y tras jurar que cuidaría de su hija como si fuera suya Johan accedió y así los cuatro partieron en un auto volador rumbo a casa de los Potter con una ligera escala a casa de Fred en el callejón Diagon.

Para la noche los tres ya estaban en la casa de los Potter la cual ya estaba decorada con luces navideñas. Al entrar por la puerta se quitaron los abrigos y de inmediato bajo corriendo Lily quien salto a los brazos de su padre.

-Kate siéntete como en tu casa -le dijo Harry-. James ayúdala con su equipaje hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

-James, hijito -salió del comedor su madre y lo abrazo.

-Mama suéltame que me avergüenzas -se quejó James mientras su madre le apachurraba sus cachetes.

-Hola, soy Ginny -se presentó alegre y observo de pies a cabeza a la chica, ella pensó que la chica era demasiado linda y que su hijo tenía buen gusto y claro como no se iba a fijar tal belleza en su hijo si ante sus ojos era todo un galán su primogénito.

James ayudo a Kate y luego fue hora de cenar donde le presentaron a Albus.

-Kate eres muy bonita -comento inocentemente Lily- ¿Eres novia de James? -pregunto esta vez con malicia.

Kate se sonrojo y James escupió su sorbo de agua.

-No, solo somos amigos -contesto divertida.

-Entonces se mi novia -se apresuró a decir Albus- solo eres un año más grande que yo, pero para el amor no hay edad.

-Eres muy amable Albus, pero a mí me gusta alguien más.

James al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como plato y no dejo de preguntarse quién podía ser.

-Pero si mi hijo es todo un galán, míralo, tiene ojos encantadores y rostro hermoso -intervino Ginny.

-Mamá -dijo James apenado.

-Ginny, son jóvenes -intervino Harry.

-James es lindo, pero Victor Krum está muy guapo -comento arrastrando la palabra muy.

-Tienes razón, amo sus músculos -dijo con una gran sonrisa Ginny.

-¿Músculos? -pregunto ofendido Harry.

-Si cariño sus bíceps son sorprendentes -comento y Harry más se ofendió.

-Yo pienso que papá es el más guapo de todos -intervino Lily.

-Eso lo dices porque no conoces a Víctor -dijo Ginny y con un rápido movimiento de varita apareció un recorte de periódico del mencionado y se lo enseño a su hija.

-Wau sí que esta guapo -dijo Lily-, cuando crezca quiero ser la señora de Víctor.

-Ginny se te olvida que soy tu esposo -miro seriamente a su esposa.

-Si, lo sé -comento y siguió comiendo.

Al terminar la cena los cuatro chicos se fueron a preparar para dormir y una vez que Harry se aseguró que estaban completamente dormidos se fue a su habitación.

-Amor recuerdo que debes quitar la nieve de la entrada -comento Ginny mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-¿Me hablas a mí? -pregunto ofendido -pensé que tu amor era Victor Krum.

-Vanos Harry, Víctor es solo un deportista que le gusta a las chicas, pero tú sabes que al único que amo y he amado es a ti -dijo en tono dulce y abrazo a su esposo.

Harry no lucia muy convencido.

-No es como si fuera Cho Chang -frunció el ceño al pronunciar ese nombre.

Harry sabía que si había alguien a quien Ginny odiaba, esa era Cho Chang. Ella no soportaba ni siquiera que la mencionaran y si Harry la mencionaba por equivocación, la pelea podía llegar a durar semanas. Harry sabia la razón y era muy simple, Cho alguna vez había sido su interés romántico antes que su amada esposa y eso la ponía celosa.

-Ginny sabes que también eres la única a la que amo y he amado -beso a su esposa y ese fue el final del pleito.

Llego el día de navidad y la familia Weasley comenzó a llegar. Los primeros fueron los abuelos de James, Molly y Artur Weasley.

-Mis tres pequeños ya están enormes -dijo su abuela mientras les apachurraba los cachetes.

Después llegaron Jorge y Angelina junto con Fred y Roxanna.

-Kate ella es Roxi mi hermanita -presento Fred.

-¿Ella es la Kate de la que no paras de hablar? -pregunto "inocentemente" Roxi haciendo sonrojar a Fred.

-No sé de dónde saca eso -hablo nervioso.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Ron y Hermione junto con sus dos hijos. Luego Percy junto con su familia, Teddy y su abuela, Bill junto con su esposa e hijos y al final llego Charlie.

-Lo siento, pero venir desde Rumania en estas épocas esta de locos -se disculpó al llegar.

Kate se sentía abrumaba con tantos miembros en la familia, la casa estaba llena y en todos lados había risas y platica.

-Ven James el tío Ron y tu papá van a jugar ajedrez mágico, es hora de las apuestas -invito Fred junto con Albus, pero decidió pasar.

Él salió de la sala de estar y camino al comedor donde todas las madres platicaban, luego salió al patio trasero donde estaban Hugo y su hermanita Lili jugando guerra de bolas de nieve. Siguió buscando en los cuartos de arriba donde en uno platicaban sus primas sobre chismes.

-¿Chicas han visto a Kate? -pregunto James.

-Estaba hace unos minutos -contestó Rose-, después dijo que tenía que salir por algo importante.

-De acuerdo, gracias -agradeció y antes de que pudiera irse Molly lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-Primo querido te daré unos consejos de moda -hablo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo -la playera está bien, pero esos tenis sucios no lo están y deberías peinarte esos cabellos necios.

-¿Para que necesitaría verme bien? -pregunto.

-Da, es lógico que por Kate -roto los ojos- y no me vengas con el típico discurso que le has dado a la familia entera, ya sabes el de "Kate es solo mi amiga".

-No se de que me hablas primita -soltó una risita y comenzó a ponerse nervioso-. Kate y yo solo somos amigos.

-Si así es -hablo Kate que estaba en el pasillo y James automáticamente giro para verla.

Al mirarla se quedó boquiabierto y pensó en que nunca había visto algo tan lindo, Kate llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con volado abajo, era de cuello alto y manga hasta el codo, usaba un collar largo y cinturón color negro, llevaba botas altas también negras y su cabello que generalmente era lacio ahora tenía ondas y llevaba un broche de flor plateado que agarraba un mechón del lado izquierdo.

-¿James estas bien? -pregunto Kate al notar que su amigo se ponía rojo y comenzaba a sudar.

-Sí, yo... -se quedó sin decir nada y luego se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta así que la cerro, trago saliva e inhalo profundamente para calmarse- yo quería que me acompañaras. -Termino su frase y camino hacia ella, la tomo de la mano y ambos bajaron la escalera apresuradamente y salieron al patio.

-Veras aquí en el valle esta noche sucede lo más hermoso que te puedas imaginar -comenzó a explicar James-. Justo a las doce todos se sientan en la mesa a disfrutar de la cena así que muchos se pierden este fenómeno -James señalo al cielo y Kate miro.

Lo que contemplo fue algo mágico, eran miles de colores en el cielo, como si fuera un arcoíris nocturno, parecían las auroras boreales. Ella contemplo fascinada y James la contemplo a ella, tenía un brillo en los ojos que reflejaban asombro, aunque también pudo ver bondad e inteligencia, él sonrió y luego la tomo de la mano la cual estaba fría. Así estuvieron un breve instante, pero para James fue un gran momento sin importar lo que había durado.

-Deberíamos entrar -sugirió Kate sin soltar la mano de James.

James asintió con su cabeza y ambos entraron a la casa justo para cenar. Luego fue el momento de los regalos y finalmente todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Las vacaciones terminaron.**

Era la noche antes de regresar a clases y James tenía un asunto sin resolver. Él se despertó a media noche y camino sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de su hermano menor Albus quien dormía plácidamente.

-Albus -llamo en susurro-. Al despierta -esta vez lo movió un poco pero tampoco se despertó -Albus- intento nuevamente y no lo consiguió, James comenzaba a desesperarse así que empapo a su hermano con un hechizo y este se despertó rápidamente-. Recuerda que me la debías.

Albus sabía que de nada serviría protestar.

-Albus, hermano necesito de ti para que me ayudes en algo sumamente importante -le explico en voz baja.

Ambos hermanos bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hasta el estudio de su padre.

-Necesito que vigiles -explico James y Albus no lo quedo de otra- alojomora -quito el seguro de la puerta y se metió, camino hasta el escritorio y rebusco en la pila de papeles que tenía-. Veamos circulo escarlata -se dijo a si mismo mientras leía varios informes, pero no encontraba nada-. Algo sobre pie grande -dijo sorprendido-. Será para después -dejo el documento y continuo su búsqueda-. Bingo el circulo escarlata.

James se sentó en el sillón y leyó el informe, las muertes, los seguidores y mucho más.

Luego dejo el documento donde lo había encontrado y salió rápidamente, regreso a su cama y durmió.

A la mañana siguiente James espero el momento adecuado para hablar con su padre y no fue hasta el andén 9 y 3/4 que pudo estar asolas con su padre.

-Papá respecto a los sucesos recientes -comenzó a decir- yo se algo sobre el circulo escarlata -soltó y Harry lo miro serio.

-James escucha yo sé lo que es tener un misterio en las manos y creer que puedes con eso, pero eres muy joven como para entender que hay cosas que son muy peligrosas.

-Papá, pero tu peleaste contra Voldemort a mi edad -replicó.

-James creme que lo que tú sabes yo ya lo sé.

-¿Y si no es así? -pregunto enojado.

-Yo soy el adulto y me dedico a investigar hijo y aunque tú no lo creas soy bueno en mi trabajo -contesto con tono firme.

-Papá si me dejaras explicarte.

-No y te prohíbo que indagues más en el asunto -dijo furioso.

James simplemente se quedó callado y subió al tren sin despedirse de sus padres.

-Mi padre se equivoca -dijo furioso James y se sentó de golpe en el asiento del compartimiento- yo podría ayudarlo con el asunto del circulo escarlata.

-Sí, respecto a eso -interrumpió Lorcan-. Le pregunte a mamá sobre la historia real de Morgana y ella me llevo a la biblioteca hundida, como saben en ese lugar están la mayoría de los documentos originales y antiguos de toda la historia de la magia -comenzó a narrar-. Morgana fue amiga de Merlín, eran inseparables hasta que Merlín decidió tomar como aprendices a cuatro magos quienes eran... -hizo una pausa.

-Los fundadores -hablo Fred.

-Así es, lo sorprendente de todo es que la leyenda dice que originalmente eran cinco casas y que en la casa de Morgana asistirían los chicos que tenían parte sangre de creaturas mágicas.

-Como mi prima Victory que es parte Vela -interrumpió James.

-Exacto, el punto es que nuestro fundador menos favorito representado por el color verde y amante de la sangre limpia, descubrió que Morgana era parte hada.

-Apuesto a que Salazar hizo todo un escándalo -dijo Kate.

-Sí y como era de esperarse inicio una batalla con Morgana. Merlín intervino para que se reconciliaran, pero eso, como lo sabemos bien, resultaría imposible por lo que Morgana enfureció cuando Merlín no la apoyo, se hizo su eterna rival y finalmente mato a Merlín, pero no antes de que los fundadores descubrieran como acabar con ella y cuando mato a su maestro la encerraron. -Finalizo su relato Lorcan.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el circulo escarlata? -pregunto James.

-Cuando la guerra contra Salazar inicio, el ejército de Morgana se llamó el circulo escarlata o sociedad secreta y aquí viene lo más sorprendente. -Hizo una pausa y ya cuando vio que sus amigos no podían más con el misterio hablo-. El circulo escarlata nunca se disolvió, solo se ocultó y sus miembros lucharon contra Voldemort en la época oscura.

-Por supuesto, Voldemort era el heredero de Salasar, es lógico que lucharan en su contra. Sin mencionar que Voldemort estaba en contra de los ideales de Morgana, él estaba en contra de todo aquel que no fuera sangre pura.

-Esperen, eso tiene sentido -dijo James pensativo-. En vacaciones leí la investigación de papá y descubrí que los recientes asesinatos no son los únicos, muchos otros han muerto en las mismas circunstancias que las familias, solo que no vincularon las muertes pues solo habían matado a una persona y no en su residencia si no en la calle. Papá lo descubrió tras mucha investigación y resulta que estos asesinatos fueron de personas que eran ex mortifagos o que sus familiares lo fueron.

-Eso explica algo, el circulo escarlata no le gano a Voldemort y es posible que muchos de sus miembros se salieran por miedo al mago más oscuro de todos, tras morir Voldemort el circulo decidió hacer justicia por su propia mano matando a los asociados con los mortifagos y luego continúo matando a los traidores -explico Kate.

-¿Pero porque matar a las familias y niños?-pregunto Fred.

-Pues según los datos de papá, de esas familias muertas, solo una tenía lazos mortífagos y el único punto que los unía era un ancestro que adivinen quien era.

-Salazar Slytherin -dijo Lorcan.

-No, pero estuviste cerca, era Helga Wood, luego indago sobre ella y resulto ser la hija no reconocida de Helena Ravenclaw, quien a su vez es hija de Rowina, así que técnicamente su ancestro más antiguo es la fundadora.

-No tiene sentido, ¿Porque matar a los descendientes de Rowina y no a los de Salazar? -pregunto Kate, pero nadie llego a una respuesta clara.

-Porque el único descendiente de Salazar era Voldemort y está muerto -intervino Lorcan

-Quizás Rowina fue quien le conto a Salazar que Morgana era mitad hada -dijo James.

-Oh quizás odian a los fundadores por apoyar a Salasar -sugirió Fred.

Al llegar a Hogwarts todo fue normal por un tiempo, pero la mente inquieta de Kate no la dejaba en paz así que decidió hacer algo para poder volver a dormir por las noches.

-James -lo llamo y alejo de los otros mosqueteros- tu y yo iremos en la noche a la sección prohibida y buscaremos un libro que nos hable de los fundadores -le dijo o más bien ordeno -usaremos la capa invisible -explico el plan.

-¿Porque la sección prohibida? -pregunto confundido ante tal propuesta de su amiga quien era la primera en decir que las reglas debían respetarse.

-Ya revisé cada libro de la biblioteca con lupa, los releí y no dice nada de Morgana como fundadora, simplemente cuentan la historia que todos conocemos así que pienso que si existe un lugar donde encontrar los secretos ocultos y mejor guardados es la sección prohibida -explico.

-Cielos McClay no sé qué te paso, pero me gusta este espíritu rebelde -sonrió y ambos se miraron fijamente-. Bueno digo no estoy diciendo que me gustes ni nada -comenzó a ponerse nervioso- tu entiendes.

-Te veo a las doce en la sala común y no llegues tarde.

-Es una cita -dijo nervioso- digo no es una cita, no sé porque dije eso. -James se puso rojo y dio unos pasos atrás tropezándose con una roca, pero afortunadamente no se calló, aunque si logro que Kate se riera un rato.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Una fuga a medianoche**.

Por la noche James y Kate se reunieron en la sala común y se escabulleron fuera. Los pasillos estaban totalmente oscuros, pero a ninguno de los dos les dio miedo, al llegar a la biblioteca abrieron fácilmente el candado de la sección prohibida, buscaron por todos lados, pero no encontraron nada.

-Nada -dijo con fastidio Kate tras una hora de búsqueda- no hay nada de Morgana aquí.

-Eso no me sorprende -interrumpió James- es decir piénsalo, ¿porque Hogwarts guardaría algo sobre Morgana?, hasta donde sabemos los fundadores no querían que se supiera nada de ella y su relación con el instituto, ellos no dejarían un libro con la historia verdadera.

-Pero era nuestra mejor oportunidad para averiguarlo todo. -dijo decepcionada.

-Pero Kate ya no hay nada que averiguar -medito- ya sabemos los orígenes del circulo y porque las muertes, pronto mi padre encontrara quienes integran el circulo y los atraparan.

-Pero, algo me dice que no es todo, es decir, ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque no hace 18 años tras la muerte de Voldemort?, debe existir una razón más fuerte.

-Por increíble que lo diga, papá tenía razón, no es nuestro asunto, es del ministerio.

-Pero más muertes ocurrirán, el nuestro deber, si tu padre hubiera pensado así Voldemort no hubiera sido destruido -Kate miro a James un poco decepcionada.

-Quizás, pero ya llegamos hasta donde podíamos -miro alrededor-. Tu misma lo dijiste, era el último recurso y no hay nada -el estiro su brazo y accidentalmente pego en una pila de libros que se cayeron haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?! -grito Filch y ambos rápidamente se taparon con la capa de invisibilidad- niños revoltosos los encontraré -dijo al ver los libros en el suelo.

James jalo a Kate, pero ella se quedó estática viendo algo en el suelo, un libro pequeño que decía Rowina R.

-James -llamo con un susurro y señalo.

-No hay tiempo -contesto, ambos salieron y corrieron por los pasillos, pero entonces vieron a McGonagall y el profesor Mortstain afuera del cuadro de la dama gorda.

-Ya se dieron cuenta de que no estamos -dijo nerviosa Kate.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

Ambos caminaron cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

-Ya he revisado los dormitorios de Slytherin y todos estaban en sus camas -dijo el profesor Mortstain quien siempre traía una cara enojada.

-Esta es la última casa -se lamentó McGonagall pues creía saber quiénes eran los que se habían metido en la sección prohibida.

Un ruido en un nivel más abajo hizo que ambos profesores bajaran rápidamente y así ambos amigos pudieron meterse a los dormitorios.

Los profesores bajaron y al llegar vieron a Fred Weasley.

La directora lo llevo derecho a su oficina y Neville fue rápidamente a cerciorarse de que Kate y James estuvieran en su cama.

A petición de McGonagall los dos restantes de los mosqueteros y Kate fueron despertados y llevados ante la directora.

Kate y James estaban nerviosos y Lorcan apenas podía estar de pie. Llegaron hasta la estatua de un águila y Neville dijo la palabra secreta.

-Pastel de piña -pronuncio alto y claro.

Al llegar vieron a Fred sentado en un sillón y McGonagall los miro severamente.

-Señorita McClay, señor Potter y señor Scamander tienen una última oportunidad para decir la verdad.

-Ya le dije directora, hice una apuesta con James, él estaba dormido, yo entré por mi cuenta a la sección prohibida -intervino Fred.

-Señor Weasley no le creo ni una pisca, sé que es fiel a su cómplice James y no me malentienda, la lealtad es admirable, pero en esta ocasión debe ser honesto -regaño.

-No miento, ya le dije fue una apuesta, quería demostrar que era más valiente -insistió y miro a Kate quien estaba negando con la cabeza, pero Fred le lanzo una mirada para que no digiera nada.

Kate deseaba decir que no era cierto, pero Fred jamás le perdonaría pues estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse.

-¿Es eso cierto señor Potter? -pregunto McGonagall.

-Así es directora -contesto lamentándose.

-En ese caso Gryffindor queda descalificado de la competencia de la copa de la casa y además el señor Weasley y usted señor Potter tendrán que ayudar a Filch durante un mes -sentencio- ahora regresen a su dormitorio y despierten al señor Scamander -señalo al chico que estaba dormido en el suelo.

Como era de esperarse la noticia llego demasiado rápido en el desayuno y todos por el momento odiaban a Fred Weasley.

-Yo que tu Weasley dormía con un ojo abierto -amenazo Abefor, un chico gordinflón que era de segundo año y gozaba de hacer bulling a los demás chicos.

Fred se agacho y se tensó pues Abefor también era conocido por sus palizas.

-Abefor sabes, me pregunto si sabes lo que se siente volar -intervino James-. Estas tan obeso que ni dos escobas te levantarían un centímetro -se burló.

-No te metas Potter o te hare también callar a ti -amenazo y lo jalo de la corbata.

-Atrévete a seguir molestando Abefor y haré que te la pases todo el día escupiendo babosas -amenazo y miro con ojos de asesina Kate.

-Oh que miedo -soltó una risa- corran amigos o si no Potter y Weasley van a traer a sus hermanas menores a que nos den una paliza -sus dos amigos también se rieron.

Kate enfureció más y estaba lista para lanzar el hechizo, pero Teddy intervino.

-Abefor -llamo Teddy quien estaba atrás de el con postura seria y cruzado de brazos-atrévete a lastimar a mis primos y yo te hare pagar -el frunció el ceño y le soltó una mirada intimidante- ¿me he explicado?

-Si -contestó titubeando y se sentó a unos chicos de distancia.

-Kate la violencia no resuelve nada -regaño Victory quien apareció detrás de Teddy.

-No, pero ayuda -contesto enojada.

-No ayuda y en cuanto a ustedes -Teddy miro a sus primos y les dio un zape a cada uno- no paran de meterse en problemas -regaño.

-Teddy pensé que la violencia no solucionaba nada -hablo James mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Kate tiene razón -él sonrió -ayuda mucho.

A un lado se escuchó como Abefor decía que ambos amigos eran unos tontos y que mejor hubiera sido que los expulsaran.

-Suficiente -dijo Kate enojada y antes de que la detuvieran le lanzo el hechizo a Abefor quien enseguida se levantó y escupió una babosa de tamaño considerablemente grande.

-Disfruta de tu desayuno Abefor -dijo furiosa y luego fulmino a los presentes con su mirada- y lo mismo le pasara a quien se meta con Fred y James -sentenció y todos regresaron a sus platos de comida intimidados.

-McClay eres genial -felicito James y choco los cinco con su amiga.

Kate esperaba que Fred reaccionara de igual manera, pero se levantó rápidamente y salió del gran salón. Kate lo siguió mientras lo llamaba, pero Fred hacia caso omiso y continuaba caminando hasta que Kate lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Fred que pasa? -pregunto con el poco aire que le quedaba tras correr detrás de su amigo.

-Pasa que Abefor tiene razón Kate, tu no tenías que defenderme -contesto enojado.

-Pero es mi culpa que estés en esta situación -contesto.

-No, no es así -el negó rápidamente- Kate yo decidí mentirle a McGonagall y no lo hice por ti, fue por James, no quería que tuviera más problemas y lo expulsarán -el vio como Kate lo miraba sin entender- Kate, nosotros somos los tres mosqueteros, siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos y eso implica cuidar la espalda de los otros, "uno para todos y todos para uno" -cito la famosa frase.

-Pero no puedes impedir que te defienda -alegó.

-Sí, son mis batallas y como lo viste, no estoy solo, James también me cuida las espaldas.

-De acuerdo, aunque no me convence. Porque puede que apenas los conozco, pero yo soy D'Artagnan y la regla de "todos para uno y uno para todos" también se aplica a mí - ambos sonrieron- vamos al comedor de nuevo.

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre- dijo Fred, pero su estómago lo delato lanzando un gruñido.

-Fred -llamo James- amigo estuve pensando y ayudar a Filch será asombroso -dijo con una gran sonrisa- piénsalo podremos tener acceso a todos los lugares y fastidiar al viejo.

-Suena estupendo James -contesto sin ánimos.

-Lo primero que haremos será invadir la cocina.

-Eso suena asombroso -dijo con más ánimo.

-Vengan ese puño amigo-compadre -ambos chocaron puño y se fueron mientras platicaban quien ganaría una batalla, si un tiburón o un cocodrilo gigante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Atando cavos sueltos.**

Carta de James a Harry

 _Querido padre_

 _Sé que me dijiste que ya no me metiera en los asuntos del ministerio pero yo quería decirte algo, Lorcan fue de viaje en navidad a la gran biblioteca hundida donde, como sabes, están un sin fin de documentos antiguos respecto a la magia e historia, hay un libro que deberías leer y es "pasajes antiguos", te narran la historia de Morgana la cual resulta muy interesante y no sé si tú te lo has preguntado, pero yo si ¿Porque ahora, porque no antes?, técnicamente son dos preguntas pero van enfocadas a lo mismo. Dejo la investigación en tus manos._

 _ATENTAMENTE_

 _DETECTIVE POTTER, JAMES POTTER_

Harry termino de leer la carta de su hijo y se quedó pensativo hasta que Ron entro.

-Suficiente, ya no lo soporto, odio tener un escritorio al lado de Kevin Doile -se quejó y Harry vio a su amigo que estaba todo empapado.

-¿Que ha pasado Ron? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Pasa que Kevin se ha peleado nuevamente con su esposa y ella le ha maldecido con una nube que desencadena una tormenta y lo sigue a todos lados.

-Entiendo -dijo tratando de no reír -hablare con Tiana cuando pueda y tratare de convencerla que no lance más maldiciones a su esposo.

-No tiene gracia -se quejó-. El mes pasado desencadeno un tornado y la mayoría de mis documentos salieron volando, tarde días en ordenarlo todo nuevamente.

-Te tengo una buena noticia -soltó Harry-. Al parecer tenemos que ir a Escocia a la biblioteca hundida -le dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla-. Al parecer James ha encontrado lo que nos faltaba en la investigación.

-¿Y eso es? -pregunto confundido.

-Su líder, quienes hemos atrapado nos han dicho nombres que nos conducen a otros nombres, pero no a su líder ni miembros reales del circulo escarlata, al parecer James descubrió algo sobre ellos, de no ser por el mensaje en la pared, lo que nos dijo Simus y los tatuajes ni siquiera sabríamos que se trata de un grupo llamado el circulo escarlata.

-Le avisare a Hermione que no llegare a la comida.

Harry y Ron viajaron a escocia donde los recibió en la puerta el encargado de la biblioteca.

Este era un hombre ya mayor de edad, vestía un traje negro, era calvo, su nariz era ganchuda y una larga barba plateada rodeaba su boca, caminaba encorvado apoyado de su bastón de madera y usaba lentes en forma de media luna debido a su grave ceguera.

La biblioteca hundida era enorme y majestuosa, los suelos eran de mármol blanco y las paredes también eran de color blanco con grecas doradas, inmensas columnas que iban del suelo al techo eran parte de la decoración, contenía largas y miles de filas de estantes que estaban atiborrados de libros, algunos lucían muy antiguos, otros no tanto, algunos volaban y otros permanecían estáticos en su sitio y muchos mas se encontraban amarrados con cadenas.

-Bienvenido señores -hablo el encargado mientras los conducía por el interior del lugar-. El ministerio me envio la carta explicándome que venían en busca de información confidencial, pero no espesificaba sobre cual.

-Asi es señor -hablo Harry -venimos buscando alg sobre Morgana y el circulo escarlata.

-Ah, la sociedad secreta, asi se llamaban antiguamente cuando comenzaron, claro que tras la muerte de Morgana cambiaron de nombre y se hicieron llamar el circulo escarlata -comenzó a narrar el hombre-. Fueron años obscuros en aquellos días, me atrevería a decir que no tanto como en los años de vida del que no debe de ser nombrado, pero si fue una época difícil, me alegro de no haber vivido en ella.

El guardian los guio entre los libreros y de vez en cuando recogia uno que otro libro y se lo entregaba a Ron.

-Hace años vino un hombre muy amable e inteligente, su nombre era Johan McClay, el fue el primero en buscar información sobre Morgana y los fundadores, un hombre muy bueno y con una gran mente, debo decir que lamentablemente esa mente parecía estar llena de fantasmas y demonios con los que debía lidear -comento y luego se detuvo.

Ron cargaba con una pila enorme de libros pesados.

-Esos libros son los que les ayudaran -dijo y luego se fue.

Harry miro la pila y se lamento por no haber llevado a Hermione.

Tras largas horas de lectura Harry finalmente había encontrado lo que su hijo había querido decirle.

-Ya tenemos a su líder, es Morgana -dijo alegre Harry.

-Harry, Morgana ya está muerta -dijo Ron confundido.

-Voldemort también estaba muerto. Piénsalo Ron ¿Porque ahora? -Ron medito, pero no entendió-. Porque están buscando algo que no tenían la última vez -contesto, pero Ron continúo perdido-. Mira, Morgana está muerta, pero sus seguidores no, quizás quieren revivirla o quizás quieren concluir lo que ella no logro, la respuesta a la pregunta de ¿Porque ahora? En realidad, no existe, porque esa no es la pregunta, no es que sea ahora, llevan años planeando esto y finalmente tras tantos años de planearlo ha llegado el momento de llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Y eso es? -pregunto Ron.

-Destruir Hogwarts y el legado de los fundadores -contesto serio-. Piensa Ron, aquellos a quienes mataron fueron traidores o estaban asociados de alguna forma a los fundadores y la historia de Morgana nos dice su objetivo, la razón por la que emigraron a Italia fue porque en ese lugar estaba la parte final de su plan.

-¿Que hay en Italia que resulta tan importante? -se preguntó Ron.

-No que -corrigió- más bien quién.

-Entonces ¿Quién? -le pregunto.

-Eso es lo que debemos averiguar.

-Harry pensé que esto era el final -se quejó Ron.

-Lo es Ron, solo nos hace falta una pieza y todo el rompecabezas quedara unido.

-Déjame adivinar, -se quejó- iremos a la...

-Vamos a la pizarra -lo interrumpió y ambos amigos salieron de inmediato

Pasaron semanas hasta que finalmente la investigación dio frutos.

-¡Ron! -le grito Harry a su amigo y el entro a la oficina rápidamente.

-¿Que pasa Harry? -le pregunto.

-Finalmente tengo la pieza final Ron -comenzó a decir y levanto la vista de la hoja que leía para ver a su amigo quien estaba quemado de la ropa y traía manchas de humo en la cara -¿Todo bien?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Ya sabes que Kevin Doile y su esposa se la pasan peleando -comenzó a explicar -bueno esta vez Kevin le ha pedido el divorcio y Tania le ha enviado un dragón colacuerno miniatura y déjame decirte algo, esas cosas muerden, lo he logrado encerrar en el almacén.

-No entiendo, ¿Porque has terminado quemado? -pregunto tratando de contener la risa.

-Kevin no estaba y la lechuza se equivocó de escritorio, lo dejo en el mío, el dragón se liberó así que yo recibí todo el daño -camino a sentarse quejándose del dolor con cada paso que daba.

-¿Porque no me has pedido ayuda? -pregunto.

-Harry yo ya soy un adulto y soy un auror -dijo seriamente.

Harry estaba por decir algo cuando su secretaria Parlipad una mujer robusta que disfrutaba de vestir con colores fosforescentes y ropa "diferente" interrumpió.

-Señor ya ha llegado el departamento de incendios y ayuda médica -anuncio.

-¿Quién los llamo? -pregunto confundido.

-Los del piso de arriba han dicho que escucharon gritar a una mujer y que pedía por el departamento de incendios y médicos -explico.

-¿Una mujer? -pregunto Harry más confundido- ¿Ron acaso alguien más ha resultado herido?-pregunto a su compañero que estaba nervioso.

-No -contesto rápidamente.

-Quizás fue un error Parlipad, aquí la única dama que trabaja en este piso eres tú -comento entendiendo finalmente que había pasado.

-Bueno Harry no es por presumir, pero fui yo quien salvo a la dama en peligro y fue así como me hice las quemaduras -conto Ron.

-Wau Ron eres increíble -comento Harry.

-Ya lo sé, la verdad es que no es por presumir, pero no era un dragón miniatura si no uno tamaño natural-hizo una pausa y continuo -es más, creo que era más grande que los demás.

-Ron eres todo un héroe -comento Harry y Parlipad solo roto sus ojos sin creer ni una pisca de la historia -es más debería ir por la dama que salvaste para que te agradezca, quizás deberíamos publicar esta historia heroica en el profeta.

Ron medito un rato y se puso nervioso.

-Bueno pensándolo bien la dama ayudo un poco, fue trabajo en equipo y el colacuerno no era taaan grande -dijo avergonzado.

-De todos modos, es una buena historia ¿No lo crees Parlipad? -dijo Harry y le guiño el ojo como complicidad.

-oh sí que lo es -contesto.

-Harry ¿podríamos hablar en privado cosas importantes? -pregunto muy nervioso y sudando.

-Si, Parlipad diles a los del departamento de incendios y emergencias que todo está bien, pero llama a los de control animal para que vengan por el "enorme colacuerno" ¿De acuerdo? -indico Harry y la secretaria asintió-. Muchísimas gracias y por cierto que lindo collar traes hoy -comento y la secretaria se ruborizo.

-Si señor y gracias, lo compre de oferta -le sonrió y enrosco en sus dedos un mechón de cabello -señor ¿Desea algo más, un café quizás?

-Si, muchísimas gracias, que sean dos de azúcar.

-Yo también quisiera... -comenzó a decir Ron, pero la secretaria se fue sin prestarle atención -En secreto me ama -concluyo.

-En realidad en secreto te odia, quizás no sea un secreto -reflexiono.

-Harry debo confesarte algo -Ron parecía un jitomate pues su cara estaba muy roja-, yo fui quien grito.

-¿No, enserio? -pregunto con ironía- ¿porque no pediste mi ayuda?

-Lo hice, pero tú no me escuchaste, cuando estás pensando en algo es como si dejaras de vivir en este mundo -dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento amigo, pero te lo compensare-Ron levanto la mirada- te cambiaré de lugar, ya no tendrás que lidiar con Kevin Doile y su loca esposa.

-Harry -dijo con un nudo en la garganta-eres un buen amigo -derramo unas lágrimas.

-¿Ron estas llorando?

-Son las quemaduras, duelen mucho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Respuestas y otras preguntas.**

Ese día en el departamento de aurores fue un caos, tras llegar control de animales a llevarse al "enorme colacuerno", se tuvo que registrar el incidente. Posteriormente Harry hablo con Tiana Doile, pero las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado.

-Tiana, Ron me ha contado que tú y Kevin tienen sus diferencias -le explico a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

Tiana Doile era una mujer esbelta y muy bella, su cabello ondulado y negro parecía salido de un comercial de shampoo de lo brilloso y manejable que era, sus facciones eran delgadas, nariz pequeña y perfecta, tenía labios grandes, ojos color verde aceituna y unas pestañas enormes que los hacían resaltar, era alta y delgada además que siempre usaba vestidos muy pegados que hacían que la mayoría de los hombres babearan por ella. Ginny Weasley antes de retirarse y dedicarse a la casa y sus hijos había sido su compañera y quizás esa era la razón por la que Harry no quería hablar con Tiana, pues su mujer la conocía y sabía que enloquecería al enterarse que su amado esposo se había encerrado en la oficina con semejante mujer.

-Kevin es un tonto -dijo furiosa, incluso su voz era hermosa.

-Si, pero las parejas cuando tienen un problema lo discuten y no se envían maldiciones o animales peligrosos por lechuceria -comenzó a decir- Ron resulto lastimado por ese colacuerno.

En ese momento el aludido entro en la oficina y contemplo la hermosa mujer que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Ron, te presento a Tania, Tania él es Ron -presento y su amigo quedo enlelado por la mujer.

-Repito ella es Tania Doile -especifico Harry al ver la cara de su amigo.

-¿La esposa de Kevin Doile? -pregunto sorprendido tras estrecharle la mano -no sé de que se queja Kevin -dijo todavía sujetando la mano de la mujer.

-Le decía a Tania que no debió enviar ese dragón solo porque Kevin le pidió el divorcio-intervino Harry.

-¡Ese hijo de $* %$#! -grito furiosa y salió en busca de su presa- ¡Kevin! -grito en cuanto lo vio.

Kevin Doile era un hombre alto y aunque era delgado sus brazos tenían bien definidos los músculos, llevaba casi a rape la cabellera negra, para muchas mujeres Kevin era todo un galán y más porque era fuerte, bromista y un buen auror, pero su mayor miedo era su esposa.

-¡Miserable! -le grito y le arrojo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso- ¿Quieres pedirme el divorcio? -pregunto enfurecida.

-Yo quería, envié los documentos por lechuceria junto a una orden de restricción -dijo con miedo mientras esquivaba las cosas que le lanzaba su mujer.

-¡Eres un animal malagradecido! -le grito furiosa una vez que lo tuvo a unos centímetros y estaba lista para soltarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz cuando Ron se interpuso.

-Quizás deberíamos hablar todos tranquilos... -fue entonces cuando recibió el golpe y callo directo al suelo con la nariz sangrándole.

-¡Oh no! -grito asustada Tiana y se arrodillo para ver al lastimado -cuanto lo lamento Ron -ella le acaricio su mejilla con sus finas y delicadas manos y Ron por un momento se perdió en la caricia felizmente hasta que la voz que más temía en el mundo lo llamo.

-¡Ronald Weasley! -le grito Hermione quien camino hasta él y empujo a Tiana, acto seguido lo sujeto de la patilla y lo levanto mientras él se quejaba del dolor- ¿Que hacías con esta mujer? -barrio a la aludida con la mirada-. Te traigo el almuerzo y tu estas coqueteando -dijo furiosa mientras seguía jalándolo de la patilla.

-Yo no amor, te lo juro -dijo con dolor.

-Mas te vale Ronald -le lanzo una mirada asesina y se fue dando zancadas.

-Pensé que haría más escandalo -dijo Harry para romper el silencio.

-Sabes que Kevin, voy a firmar el divorcio y espero jamás tenerte que ver de nuevo en mi vida -dijo furiosa, aunque por dentro contenía las ganas de llorar.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma en la división de aurores, Harry finalmente pudo hablar con Ron sobre el caso.

-Ya sabemos que el circulo puso el mensaje en la pared como medio para decir quién era el responsable de esas muertes, y me puse a pensar ¿Si no fue para nosotros, si fue para una persona en específico? -comenzó a explicar.

-Tiene sentido, es una forma eficiente de amenazar e infundir miedo -medito Ron.

-Así que me di a la tarea de revisar quienes habían venido desde Italia para Inglaterra en los meses en que ocurrieron las muertes y me encontré con muchas personas pero me centre en aquellos que se quedaron y no vinieron por un simple viaje y la lista se redujo considerablemente, finalmente investigue a cada uno de ellos y me topé con un nombre que me resulto demasiado interesante -hizo una pausa y le enseño la hoja con la información a su amigo -Johan Mclay, él se mudó de Italia hace un año y al pensarlo todo comenzó a embonar en su lugar, el encargado de la biblioteca lo menciono y en las vacaciones de navidad, Johan no quería que su hija fuera a casa para navidad y eso no era porque su esposa había muerto, en realidad él estaba protegiendo a Kate, lo más sospechoso fue cuando me hizo prometerle que cuidaría bien de su hija, parecía muy nervioso.

-Pero Harry él es un hombre famoso y conocido, ¿Como es que el circulo escarlata no lo ha encontrado todavía? -le pregunto.

-Lo mismo me cuestione hasta que trate de encontrarlo, al parecer nadie sabe dónde vive ni como contactarlo, la última vez que hable con él ni siquiera fue en persona, fue por medio de un caldero.

-Bien entonces debemos encontrarlo -dedujo Ron.

-Ya lo he encontrado, he ido a Hogwarts y esperado a que Kate mandara una carta a su padre, intercepté la carta y obtuve la dirección -le enseño el sobre a su amigo -no está lejos de aquí y ya tengo a unos aurores siguiéndolo. Justo ahora está en un restaurante platicando con otro hombre, después ira a recoger a Kate a King Cross y es donde lo abordare, si puedo convencerlo de que nos diga todo, entonces resolveremos el caso.

-No será difícil, si le ofrecemos seguridad lo hará por su hija -dedujo Ron.

-Así es, ahora me voy por Ginny para ir por James -Harry se levantó y ambos amigos salieron rumbo al ascensor.

-Ya ni me digas, el próximo año inicia clases Rosie -dijo nervioso.

-Tranquilo Ron -dijo tras mirar la actitud de su amigo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes hijos y yo debo lidiar con una niña, los hombres son unos animales y ella es una pequeña indefensa -mientras más lo pensaba más se angustiaba.

-Ron, te preocupas demasiado y no tengo puros hombres, ¿Olvidas a Lily? -le dijo y luego el elevador los envió directo a la entrada del ministerio.

El año escolar llegaba a su fin, Slytherin había ganado la copa de la casa y James quedo demasiado decepcionado. Los alumnos empacaron y se dirigieron a la estación del tren para llegar a sus casas.

-Prométeme Mclay que me escribirás -le hizo jurar James.

-Prometo que escribiré una carta diaria a mis mosqueteros favoritos -dijo mientras abrazaba a Fred y James. Lorcan abrazo a James y así los cuatro amigos inseparables caminaron hasta la estación.

Los alumnos se sorprendieron cuando aterrizo a los pies de Kate una lechuza con un mensaje. Ella tomo la carta y la leyó rápidamente.

-Es mi padre, dice que no ira por mí a King Cross, que lo vea en donde ya se -les dijo a sus amigos sin despegar los ojos de la carta.

-¿Y si sabes a que lugar se refiere? -pregunto James.

-Claro que si, es nuestro lugar secreto -contesto frunciendo el ceño-, pero es tan raro-Kate se quedó pensativa.

-Sera mejor que subamos y ya en el camino hablaremos -intervino Fred y jalo a Kate quien no dejaba de ver la carta.

Una vez sentados en un compartimiento Kate despego la mirada del papel.

-No lo entiendo, es como si no quisiera verme -dijo con ganas de llorar.

-No pienses eso Kate, quizás se le hizo tarde o te tiene una enorme sorpresa -trato de consolarla James.

-No, yo se la verdadera razón -Kate miro por la ventana y una lágrima se le escapo-. Muchos me decían que era muy parecida a mamá, yo jamás le di importancia, pero al parecer a mi papá si le importa.

-Kate no pienses eso -James puso su mano sobre la suya como forma de apoyo y Fred noto el gesto por lo que sin siquiera saber la razón se enojó.

-James tiene razón -interrumpió Fred y la abrazo.

Ahora fue el turno de que James sintiera un poco de enojo.

-Kate las penas con chocolate saben mejor -interrumpió Lorcan- ¡Ya se! Ema Doile tiene muchos chocolates tras sus apuestas con los naipes explosivos, quizás pueda ganarle en una partida algunas ranas de chocolate -propuso alegremente y antes de que pudieran decir algo Lorca se levantó y salió.

El tren comenzó su marcha y paso un largo rato. Lorcan aún no regresaba, quizás porque todavía no ganaba nada. Los chicos comenzaron a decir que era lo que harían en sus vacaciones y de pronto el tren se detuvo de golpe.

La luz se fue y todo quedo oscuro.

-Lumus -pronunciaron los tres para poder iluminar el compartimiento.

En ese momento un hombre alto cubierto con una capa negra con capucha y que usaba una máscara totalmente blanca irrumpió en el lugar, sin que a los presentes les diera tiempo, el intruso jalo a Kate de la manga de su suéter, los chicos solo agarraron por impulso a Kate y así los cuatro desaparecieron.

-Chicos ¿Todos están bien?, quien sabe porque se fue la luz... -Lorcan acababa de regresar de ganar unas ranas de chocolate cuando noto que sus amigos ya no estaban-oh no de nuevo -se quejó.

Mientras tanto los chicos aparecían en un lugar del bosque. Todo estaba oscuro, pero no por eso estaba deshabitado, en cuanto aparecieron notaron la presencia de varios hombres vestidos de la misma manera que su secuestrador.

-Hermano -camino unos pasos el que parecía ser el líder pues vestía con la misma mascara y capa, pero estas eran de color escarlata-te pedimos a la hija de McClay, ¿Quiénes son estos intrusos? -pregunto, su voz sonaba fría y en parte tétrica.

-Fue un accidente, cuando me trasporte debieron tocar a la niña -se explicó con un poco de nervios.

-Ya veo -el líder camino y rodeo al secuestrador hasta colocarse detrás suyo, de su capa y con gran velocidad y agilidad saco una espada reluciente y lo atravesó salpicando de sangre a Kate y James quienes estaban en el suelo y no terminaban de entender como habían llegado a ese lugar-. El circulo escarlata no acepta errores-. se dirigió a sus seguidores.

James miro a todos lados pues veía a Kate, pero no a Fred, se giró y pudo ver a su amigo sangrando y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

-¡Fred! -grito preocupado, se levantó y camino tropezándose-. Resiste amigo. -James inspecciono las heridas y se dio cuenta de que era algo grave.

-Tenemos que irnos -informo el líder y uno de los seguidores camino y tomo a Kate del cabello, levantándola bruscamente del suelo.

-¡Déjenla! -grito y saco su varita.

-Después de todo McKingsley no hizo tan mal su trabajo -soltó una risita-. Un Potter -comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de James-. Dime chico Potter ¿Acaso sabes cómo lanzar hechizos de defensa?

James conservo su postura desafiante, pero la varita de su enemigo fue más rápida y con un simple hechizo lo hizo caer nuevamente al suelo.

-Llévenselo también -ordeno y dos hombres levantaron a James.

-¿Que pasa con el otro chico? -pregunto un seguidor y el líder lo volteo a ver.

-Déjenlo, no representa un peligro, él morirá por las heridas -miro a Fred con sus ojos que reflejaban odio.

-¡Maldito, que le has hecho a Fred! -Kate grito mientras la arrastraban lejos.

-Ha sufrido las heridas debido a la transportación, de todos modos, no era útil.

-¡No! -grito James oponiendo resistencia.

-¡Fred! -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Kate.

-Amordácenlos, no quiero que estén gritando todo el camino. -Ordeno y así como aparecieron tambien desaparecieron.

James había perdido el conocimiento y al despertar se encontró amarrado a una silla en un cuarto que parecía una bodega. Detrás de él estaba tambien amarrada a una silla Kate.

-Kate te prometo que te sacaré de aquí -le dijo calmado, aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

-Quien lo diría -dijo con voz entrecortada y con tono de ironía-. Encontramos al círculo escarlata.

La puerta se abrió y entro el mismo hombre vestido de escarlata, este se quedó parado frente a la puerta con postura rígida.

-Apuesto a que quieres saber que está pasando. -Camino hasta los chicos, sus botas sonaban como plomo mientras caminaba hasta que se detuvo a una distancia cerca de ellos-. No estarías aquí si tu padre no fuera un traidor -la tomo de la barbilla y Kate trato de ver sus ojos, pero solo se veía dos agujeros negros.

-¡No la toques! -advirtió James mientras se agitaba tratando de liberarse.

-¿O que? -pregunto divertido.

En ese instante una ventana se rompió y el humo comenzó a cubrir cada rincón de la habitación hasta que casi no se podía ver nada.

-Atención, somos los aurores miembros del ministerio de magia, ríndanse, salgan con las manos arriba y nadie saldrá herido -se escuchó la voz de Ron.

Afuera Harry, Tania, Kevin, Samuels, Nelson y Ron se ponían en posición para atacar.

-Siempre quise decir eso -dijo sonriente Ron a Harry quien solo se resignó y pensó que su amigo había visto demasiadas películas policiacas y de detectives (pero eso ya es otra historia).

Los aurores avanzaron y desmayaban a todo aquel que se encontraban. Finalmente, Harry logro entrar al lugar. Cuando atravesó la puerta recibió un montón de hechizos que esquivo ágilmente.

-¡Papá! -grito James en parte aliviado, en parte sorprendido.

Los hechizos por parte de ambos contendientes rebotaban por todo el lugar.

-¡Vasta o le hare daño a tu hijo! -amenazo y sujeto a James.

Harry se encontraba refugiado tras unas cajas apiladas y no le quedo de otra, no arriesgaría a su hijo, así que salió de su escondite lentamente.

-Lanza la varita -ordeno y Harry así lo hizo, pero extrañamente sonrió.

Por detrás el líder recibió una patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer y antes de que se pudiera parar la voz de una mujer se lo impidió.

-Petrificus totalum -dijo Tiana y sonrió victoriosa.

-Muchas gracias Tania -dijo Harry mientras avanzaba hacia su hijo y le sonrio a la mujer que le había ayudado.

-No hay problema, yo te cubro las espaldas -le sonrió mientras desataba a Kate y Harry hacia lo mismo con James.

-Oh no Potter, sonríele a tu esposa -amenazo Kevin quien entro junto con los otros aurores.

-Ademas yo soy quien le cubre el trasero a Harry -dijo molesto Ron.

-Papá, Fred -dijo apresurado James.

-Tranquilo Fred está bien, le encontramos cuando los buscábamos y ahora está en San Mugo estable -explico su padre.

-¿Como nos encontraron? -pregunto Kate.

-Bueno en cuanto el expreso fue atacado su amigo Lorcan noto que no estaban por lo que acudió con mi hija Ema y me llamo, Harry ya había hablado con Johan quien admitió que era el blanco del circulo escarlata. Los miembros del circulo sabían que iría por ti y lo interceptaron en la estación de trenes, le amenazaron y le dijeron que viniera aquí, afortunadamente pude hablar con Harry, suponíamos los tenían secuestrados por lo que fue fácil idear un plan -conto Tania.

-Quien diría que esos celulares son útiles -intervino Kevin.

-Aguarden un momento -dijo Kate abrumada por la información -¿Por qué mi papa estaría en la estación de trenes? Él me mandó una carta pidiéndome que lo encontrara en otro lugar.

-Quizás fue una trampa del circulo escarlata, no lo sabemos, lo que sabemos es que tu papa no envió esa carta.

-¿Mi papa está bien? -pregunto preocupada.

-Si Kate, él está bien, solo que deberá contestar unas preguntas en el ministerio de magia, pero descuida no lo enviaran a Askaban -contesto Harry.

-¿Porque lo enviarían?, él no ha hecho nada malo -abogo por su padre.

-Creo que es algo que tienes que platicar con él -finalizo y luego abrazo a su hijo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter la siguiente generación.**

 **James Potter y el Círculo Escarlata.**

 **Escrito por LoveKP**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Un final o el inicio** **.**

Todos se trasladaron al hospital San Mugo para cerciorarse de que se encontraran perfectamente saludables tanto Kate como James. Luego ambos fueron a buscar a su amigo.

Fred se encontraba acostado leyendo un comic cuando ambos entraron.

-¡Fred! -gritaron y una enfermera los miro enojada.

-Que alegría verte vivo -dijo Kate y lo abrazo.

-Soy una roca dura -dijo seguido de una risa.

-Fred cuanto lo lamento, fue mi culpa -se disculpó Kate sin despegarse de él.

-Kate no fue culpa tuya, yo decidí ayudarte, por eso somos los mosqueteros, recuerda, todos para uno y uno para todos.

Harry entro al cuarto tocando la puerta interrumpiendo la emotiva reunión.

-Kate tu padre quiere verte -le informo y ella se despegó de Fred por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-Te veré pronto Fred -le dijo antes de salir.

En cuanto Kate salió Harry miro seriamente a su primogénito.

-Ahora tu y yo tenemos que hablar -le dijo serio a su hijo y ambos tambien salieron del cuarto.

-James te dije que dejaras la investigación en mis manos, me desobedeciste y casi te pierdo -Harry lo miraba seriamente y el chico miraba al suelo-. No solo eso, tambien pusiste a tus amigos en peligro -continúo regañando.

-¡Lo siento! -soltó gritando y luego volvió a hablar-. Yo quería ser como tú. -James tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-James tu no deberías querer ser como yo -suavizó su voz Harry-. Pase por tantas cosas que no se las desearía a nadie. -Harry se hinco para estar a la altura de su hijo-. Me gustaría que estuvieras a salvo.

-Pero papá tu eres un héroe y eres valiente.

-Soy valiente, pero no soy ningún héroe y debo decir que mi valentía nace a partir del miedo -James por primera vez miro a su padre como eso, como un padre y no como una especie de super héroe-. Tenía mucho miedo de perderte hijo. -Se explicó y abrazo a James.

Ambos, padre e hijo continuaron abrazados por un largo rato.

Kate entro dudosa al cuarto donde estaba su papá. Al entrar vio a un hombre alto de cabello negro y de vestimenta negra.

-Papá -Kate corrió a los brazos de su padre quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y derramo lágrimas.

-Mi Kate, mi pequeña -su padre tambien la abrazo fuertemente y trato de consolarla-. Hay mucho de lo que tengo que contarte.

Kate se apartó y lo miro a los ojos, a pesar de que su vista no era tan buena por tanta lagrima, por primera vez pensó que veía a un extraño.

-Hija yo -él se quedó pensando y luego continuo-. Me temo que pertenecí al círculo -él se bajó un poco el cuello alto de la blusa y Kate miro horrorizada, tenía en su cuello una marca de círculo rojo.

-No, no es posible, ¡me niego a creer que el hombre que me crio es un asesino! -Kate continúo llorando.

-Kate no estoy involucrado en los recientes asesinatos, yo deje el circulo escarlata antes de que nacieras, por ello me fui, para poder tener una familia, mantenerlas a salvo.

-¡Debiste saber que no podrías mantenernos por siempre a salvo! -interrumpió hecha una furia

-Debo admitir que… -su padre desvió la mirada-. Cuando me fui me lleve información valiosa -se quedó callado y miro los ojos de desaprobación de su hija-. Ellos planeaban algo terrible, jamás supe que era, pero bastaba con saber que se trabaja de un plan donde se perderían demasiadas vidas. Cuando naciste me prometí que jamás sabrías mi oscuro pasado, pero no se puede escapar por siempre y por mi culpa estuviste en peligro.

-Dices que no mataste a esas personas, pero no puedes negar que has matado -Kate lo miraba fijamente, las lágrimas habían cesado.

-Kate -su padre la miro y no supo que decir.

-Siento que ya no conozco quien es mi padre -dijo con voz entrecortada y salió inmediatamente.

-¡Regresa Kate! -le grito su padre, pero ella no podía seguir cerca de él.

Kate atravesó los pasillos llorando, no se detuvo hasta que salió del edificio, se dejó caer de rodillas en el asfalto y soltó a llorar. Una mano la tomo del hombro y al girar para ver de quien se trataba vio a James. Kate le conto todo.

-Me siento avergonzada -le confesó.

-Tu padre decidió cambiar, hacer lo correcto, dale un poco de crédito, no deberías avergonzarte de tu padre.

-James el era miembro del circulo -dijo con gran dolor.

-Pero él te ama, se fue porque te amaba y a tu mama y quiso hacer lo correcto.

-No lo entenderías, era mi héroe, mi ejemplo a seguir y ahora me entero que todo era mentira -Kate sentía que parte de su mundo se había roto.

-Los padres son eso, padres, no tienen superpoderes, son simples seres humanos, con aciertos y fallas, no deberíamos pensar que son super héroes, solo verlos con orgullo por lo que son.

-James -Kate sonrió y soltó una gran risa-. Es lo mas maduro que te he escuchado decir.

Al final el padre de Kate no fue llevado a Askaban, pero fue despojado de su varita y de la magia, los periódicos por supuesto jamás se enteraron del caso. Harry finalmente veía el final de todo el misterio. El circulo escarlata estaba preso, los asesinatos habían cesado, todo volvía a estar en paz y con la investigación de Johan McClay bajo resguardo del ministerio, la comunidad mágica podía volver a su rutina.

Harry se encontraba cenando en compañía de sus tres hijos y su esposa, todo era paz y felicidad hasta que entro Ron repentinamente, lucia pálido y agitado.

-¡Harry atacaron a los aurores que trasladaban a los prisioneros del circulo! -grito sin importarle que sus hijos escucharan

-Niños es hora de ir a dormir -interrumpió Gini y los empujo rumbo a las escaleras.

James subía lentamente mientras ponía atención a lo que decía su tío Ron.

-¡Los mataron! -dijo gritando y con el poco aire que le quedaba. -¡nuestros compañeros Harry! -Ron oculto su rostro con sus manos.

-Ron más despacio, dime que fue lo que paso -pidió Harry pensando en sus compañeros aurores.

-Cuando los trasladaban, fueron atacados, mataron a los prisioneros y a Sam Finigan, Kevin Doile esta muy grave, apenas pudo decirnos lo que había pasado -respondió.

James y Albus escuchaban en el pasillo del segundo piso, ellos intercambiaron miradas. Albus era muy joven, pero también savia lo que se avecinaba. Grandes cambios ocurrirían en la comunidad mágica. Un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo.

Ese día Harry salió apresurado y no regreso hasta la noche siguiente. La investigación volvía a cero ya que habían perdido a los informadores a excepción de Johan McClay quien era vigilado y protegido por el ministerio.

 **Capitulo extra.**

 **La historia de Ron con las películas de detectives.**

Era un día aburrido en la casa de los Weasley-Grenger. Su esposa había salido junto con sus hijos a lo que llamaban centro comercial y Ron se aburría. Estaba sentado resignado en el sofá frente a algo llamado televisor, recordó lo que su esposa le había dicho antes de salir.

-Deje comida preparada solo debes calentarla en... -Ron se quedó pensando en cómo llamaban a ese artefacto, pero no lo recordó- en el artefacto que calienta, metes la comida y la dejas por dos minutos.

Ron había seguido las instrucciones, se las había ingeniado para abrir la puerta del artefacto que calienta y había metido la comida dentro por dos minutos, pero cuando pasaron los minutos Ron noto que seguía fría.

-Esta cosa no sirve -se quejó y comió frituras.

Su esposa le había dicho que viera una película si se aburría tras los reclamos de su esposo por abandonarlo.

-Me aburriré, dame otra oportunidad, prometo no hacer escándalos como la otra vez (eso es otra historia) se quejó y suplico antes de que se fueran.

-Olvídalo, te lo advertí y yo siempre cumplo mis amenazas, te dije que si hacías cualquier cosa que llamara la atención jamás te llevaría otra vez -dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a la puerta -si te aburres puedes ver una película en la tele.

Ron vio el control, no debía de ser tan difícil, Había visto a Hermione hacerlo un millón de veces, valientemente agarro el control y presiono el botón, el televisor se encendió y Ron sonrió satisfecho por su logro, en ese instante pasaban la película comando especial y de inmediato Ron se quedó picado. Para cuando acabo Ron quería ver otra y para su fortuna pasaron comando especial 2, al acabar Hermione regreso con sus hijos y sonrió al verlo usando la tele.

-Mi amor acabo de ver una película muy genial -le dijo inmediatamente- ¿Existirá comando especial 3? -pregunto y la miro esperanzado.

-Pues no, solo existen dos -noto que su esposo se decepcionó-. Pero existen muchas películas parecidas -miro como se iluminaban nuevamente los ojos de su esposo.

Hermione luego se arrepintió pues su esposo pronto se volvió un adicto a las películas de ese género y se apoderó del televisor.

-Pero papa yo quiero ver mis caricaturas -se quejó Hugo.

-No, veremos SWAT -contesto mientras abrazaba el control como si fuera lo más preciado.

-¡Suficiente! -le grito Hermione-. Ron, actúas como un adicto. Te prohíbo que veas tantas películas, hay noches que te quedas dormido en el sofá y ya casi no haces nada.

-Lo siento -Ron apagó la tele-. Supongo que estoy aburrido, en el departamento de aurores no ha pasado nada últimamente.

Ese fue el final para la adicción de Ron, ahora solo veía una película al mes y claro está, eso fue el ultimo momento de tranquilidad antes de que iniciaran los asesinatos del Circulo Escarlata.

 **Epílogo**

Varios hombres y mujeres encapuchados escondidos detrás de una máscara blanca, se encontraban alrededor de lo que parecía un sarcófago.

Las paredes del cuarto eran de piedra, este solo se alumbraba por las velas que se encontraban alrededor.

-Hermanos, aunque hemos perdido buenos hombres, estos han muerto por un propósito mayor. La misión ha tenido éxito, hemos recuperado parte de los documentos que nos arrebató el traidor Johan McClay y ahora se nos ha encomendado una nueva misión, encontrar las reliquias de la muerte para finalmente poder resucitar a nuestra madre Morgana.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

-Al juntar la sangre de los fundadores, con la ayuda de las reliquias y un heredero de Merlin, se alzará nuevamente nuestra reina y con ella lograremos poner a todos en nuestro nuevo orden, fuimos despreciados por aquellos que se hacen llamar sangre pura y ahora les tocara a ellos.

Todo los que se encontraban presentes aplaudieron.

 **Avances del fanfic No. 2**

Espero que les gustara esta pequeña historia. En la próxima historia Albus inicia su primer año y será el turno de él junto con sus amigos de frustrar los perversos planes que tiene el circulo escarlata. ¿Podrán encontrar las reliquias antes que ellos? ¿Quiénes son los herederos de los fundadores? Enredos, misterios y aventuras esperan a esta nueva generación. Saludos a todos mis lectores y de momento me despido.

Con amor KP


End file.
